


Larger than life

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Cas is Dean's salvation in more ways than one, Cheating, Daring escape plans, Dean cheats on the King, Dean is basically kidnapped and forced to plan house, Destiel endgame, Falling hopelessly in love against all odds, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Frottage, In a sense, Infidelity, King Azazel, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mama Dean and Papa Cas, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Priest Castiel, Prompt Fic, Queen Dean, Rimming, Scenting, Slick and messy sex, dub-con, dub-con only between Dean and Azazel, plot twist background Cas, that's only in the background, the sense that he's married to a King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Original prompt:Omega Dean is married to the King but is really in love with Alpha priest Cas. They conduct an affair in secret and plan to run away together. But their plan is thrown a curve when Dean becomes pregnantOr,The one where life doesn’t always turn out the way you expect and where that might not be such a bad thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from my hiatus! <3
> 
> Okay, I have to be honest because I feel like shit. This prompter has seriously waited since _March_. I accepted this prompt (and others) and though I told them it would take months for me to deliver I hadn’t thought it would take _this_ long… I feel like the worst person ever for putting my own interests (in the form of the spnkinkbingo) before my precious prompters. I can only hope that you can forgive me and that this fic will start to make up for my transgressions. 
> 
> With that being said, please prepare for angst, deceit, and a love blessed by the heavens :D
> 
> Title is from Bonnie Tyler’s [Holding out for a hero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWcASV2sey0) :3 
> 
> (also yes, for those of you who’re wondering the religion in this fic _is_ based on the Light from World of Warcraft because I am a nerd and Anduin looked hot in the [BFA cinematic trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSJr3dXZfcg). For the Alliance!)
> 
> And before we begin I would just like to thank my beta BeeCas! She's been with me for a long time, dealing with me freaking out, tirelessly beta'ing for me. I just love her so much, thank you for helping me love!

 

 

When Dean had been growing up his friends and family had been telling him that when the time was right big, strong Alphas would come and fight his Alpha father for a chance to mate with Dean. They would be brave and handsome and it would be a sight to behold as all the Alphas flocked around Dean’s hunter clan to vie for the clan’s Omegas. Dean used to grump and groan about it, pretending not to be amused at all and especially so when his little brother Sam teased him. But deep inside he thought it sounded kind of exciting.

And then it happened and it wasn’t exciting at all. Because it wasn’t a handsome Alpha who came to fight his father in hand-to-hand combat that would end with both Alphas laughing and chugging beer as they either celebrated the Alpha’s win or comforted him for his loss.

It was a slippery Beta who came, bringing a whole army and threatening to slaughter Dean’s whole clan if he didn’t come with the Beta to be the Queen of his country. The notion was so ridiculous that Dean hadn’t thought it was true at first. Dad, and really the whole clan’s council of elders, had been so mad but ultimately powerless. In the end Dean had to go with King Azazel, the first of his name, and none of Dean’s family or friends was permitted to join him.

Dean’s clan was nomadic and he had travelled far before but this was the farthest and even he lost his way and with it any hope of escaping back to his clan. King Azazel ruled over a country far from Dean’s homelands and Dean learned, by coincidence, that their encounter had happened by pure chance. Because King Azazel had been on a diplomatic mission and had just happened to spot Dean as he and the other Omegas of the clan were taking a bath.

Upon arriving in the capitol of King Azazel’s vast land Dean learned a few other things. Firstly that no one in this capitol had ever lived in houses made from anything other than sturdy stone and wood. And secondly that that wasn’t, in fact, true.

There was so much poverty going on under the surface that Dean was appalled. But he learned even quicker not to speak his mind, something he was used to in his clan. Yes he was an Omega and yes, his primary purpose might be to take care of the little ones and produce new little ones but that didn’t mean that he was without a voice or that his voice didn’t matter. In King Azazel’s capitol everything was different. People were treated differently, their subgenders and social status mattered more and Dean didn’t know what to hate the most about that.

Another thing that made him miserable was the fact that he wasn’t even _the_ Queen, he was _a_ Queen among others. Counting Dean, King Azazel had four wives, all Omegas, all without pups. Dean was the only male Omega and he was by far the youngest and he realized pretty soon that he hadn’t just been chosen because his looks fitted King Azazel’s taste, it was also a decision born from desperation. Because King Azazel was getting old and he had no heir. Maybe, some of the King’s advisors had proposed, the King needed to try it with a _male_ Omega. The seed might react differently.

Dean thought it was pretty obvious if the King had three wives whom he all bedded both in and out of their heats, that the King himself was the problem. He wasn’t stupid enough to say that out loud, though, but judging by how the other Queens acted he knew he wasn’t the only one to think so.

Queen Lilith was the oldest and had been King Azazel’s first wife, a political marriage to ensure a Lord’s alliance to the crown. When she had failed to produce an heir after almost five years Queen Ruby came along, much younger and also a political marriage. Queen Jo was the newest addition, even though she wasn’t the youngest. Besides Dean, she was the only one who hadn’t been an arranged marriage in the technical sense and Dean liked her the best. Not only because her name was the same as his childhood friend Jo’s, but because she was slightly nicer to him. All the other Queens were high socialite women and Dean knew he stuck out like a sore thumb but Queen Jo at least greeted him when he entered the room.

Dean lost his virginity on the night of his wedding and it was nothing like what his mom had told him about. Then again, she had wed her Alpha and they had mated. Dean remained unmated and King Azazel had unceremoniously spread Dean’s legs, entered him and been done in a few minutes, which Dean objectively thought was pretty impressive considering the King’s age. Dean spent that night thinking about his life and when morning came he learned rather harshly that he was always expected to sleep in his own room, no matter how exhausted he was from sex.

To be honest, that was the best news Dean had heard in a long time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Castiel saw Dean Winchester was at the wedding ceremony that tied the young Omega to King Azazel, the first of his name, protector of the realm.

It was Archbishop Michael that performed the ceremony but Castiel, as many other of their brothers, was an attending priest and he stood silently against the wall, watching as their King preened about his newest acquisition. Castiel had always thought it was tasteless how the King kept switching wives as if they were a passing fancy but he also knew that it was a problem of succession.

Everyone but the King knew by now that he was completely infertile and no one dared tell him so he would keep swapping wives until the day he died and the Lords started warring over the throne. Castiel just hoped that the wars could be settled in-house and that they wouldn’t affect the rest of the realm but he knew he shouldn’t fool himself.

 _“And who knows,”_ he had thought to himself as he had watched the beautiful Omega walk out of the church, now a kept man, _“this one might be the one who saves us all.”_

 

 

“He’s always gloomy,” the King complained, his tone more sour than Castiel thought anyone should be when talking about their wife’s health. “For months now he complains that he has a stomach ache and feels ill.”

“Maybe he is?” Castiel suggested mildly, slightly confused as to why he had been summoned. He knew that amongst his brothers, he was the one the King tolerated the most, as much as the state could tolerate the church. And yes, because of that he was often summoned to the keep for consultations but he felt this was rather out of his hands.

“He has barely eaten all week, he just keeps to his room and sleeps,” King Azazel sighed loudly. “Medico says it’s not a sickness of the flesh, it’s his spirit.”

“Ah,” Castiel nodded, understanding dawning. “Do you wish for me to speak with him?”

“Would you?”

Castiel nodded again, completely aware that that hadn’t been a question. “I shall do so at once, with your leave Your Majesty?”

King Azazel waved him off, already more concerned with the documents on his desk and his advisors. It was hard not to feel a bit resentful at the way the King treated his wives but it was hardly Castiel’s place to say something about that. Instead he focused on what the King had told him about Dean. It worried him to hear that Dean’s spirit might be in danger and he thought he should have come better prepared for such a meeting. If only he had known. Well, he took comfort in the weight of his Holy Book, stuffed into the folds of his priestly cassock.

There was a guard stationed outside Dean’s room and Castiel took care to get the man’s attention, knowing full well that many Alpha’s in guard positions were prone to react negatively when snuck up on. And the life Castiel had led before joining the clergy had made him light-footed, something that usually served him well in the House of the Light as well.

“I was sent here by His Majesty,” he said in a quiet murmur and the guard just nodded to the door. A quick knock summoned a young girl who Castiel supposed was Dean’s handmaiden, although he personally thought she might be too young for someone Dean’s age. “I am here for Queen Dean’s convenience,” he said, still in the same murmur and she gave him a wide-eyed look before she stepped to the side.

As soon as he entered she scurried off, deeper into the vast quarters and behind a wall partition depicting an exciting battle. Surely something that would do better in a den and not a bedroom, Castiel thought to himself.

“Father Castiel is here to see you, Your Highness.”

The girl spoke in a hushed tone, sounding almost a little frightened and Castiel took a moment to sniff his wrist, concerned by her tone that his scent blocker had somehow worn off but no, he was as scentless and usual.

As an Alpha, Castiel had been told early in his life that he would never be a man of the cloth. The clergy was for soothing Betas and, on occasion and more so in the Nunneries, Omegas. Alphas were too brash, hot-headed and prone to scaring the pious, he had been told and he had forfeited his calling for a long time. Until he had found scent blockers, given to him by his then best friend and brother-in-arms and now here he was, serving in one of the most prominent churches in the realm.

There was a rustling from the other side of the partition and Castiel observed the handmaiden bringing Dean clothes.

“I can dress myself,” Dean’s sharp tone rang out and Castiel couldn’t help but smile. Rumors said that Dean was of low birth and though Castiel had never spoken to the Omega he had observed him on several occasions and he believed those rumors to be true. Most of the Lords and Ladies scoffed at the unsophisticated Omega but Castiel rather thought he brought a breath of fresh air to the otherwise stuffy court. “Leave.”

“B-but, Your Highness—”

“I said _leave_. Fucking hell, what do you think’s gonna happen with a fucking _priest_ in the room?”

Castiel watched as the handmaiden hastily excused herself, tears welling in her eyes but she made a brave face and he silently commended her for it. A noise drew his attention as he was joined by Dean in the outer portion of the room, lavishly decorated with extravagant furniture and art that Castiel felt fairly certain Dean hadn’t chosen himself.

“I made her cry, didn’t I?” the Omega commented in a low tone, regret evident in his tone.

Castiel turned to him to answer but found his words getting stuck for a moment when Dean’s scent hit him full on. So far, the Omega had been too far away but now, this up close, Castiel was struck by just how beautiful he was and how _ravishing_ he smelled.

For the first time in years and years Castiel felt his inner Alpha stir and he was momentarily stunned by that fact and then again, when Dean turned his incredibly green eyes up on him.

“I couldn’t tell, Your Highness,” he answered in what he hoped was a steady voice and he couldn’t help but smile when Dean looked away, contrition dancing in his expressive eyes.

“I always make her cry,” he mumbled. “I just can’t stand being waited on, it creeps me the fuck out,” he hastily looked up at Castiel and the priest only then realized that the Omega was smaller than him. Well, it fitted since he was both older and an Alpha but it still surprised him since Dean’s presence felt so large. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t swear. I’ll go to hell or something, right?”

Castiel wondered just how educated Dean was to refer to eternal damnation as “hell or something”. He found it quite endearing and he only smiled at the Omega, bowing his head a little.

“Mostly I would say it’s our actions and not our words that condemn us, but yes, sometimes it’s good to be mindful of our words as well.”

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment and Castiel spent it trying _not_ to notice how scantily clad Dean actually was. The rumor was that Dean was from up north and if that was true Castiel would think Dean thought their southern weather was unfairly hot, even if summer was far away yet.

 _“In a way,”_ Castiel thought sadly, _“he might already be in his own personal Hell.”_

But no, what a curiously dismal thought. One that surely shouldn’t be entertained.

“I should apologize to her,” Dean concluded after a while and Castiel felt strangely proud of the Omega for having reached that conclusion on his own. “Sorry, uh, do you wanna sit down?”

Such a crude manner, Castiel loved it. “With your permission, Your Highness,” he said with another bow.

Dean blushed, actually _blushed_ , and turned to go over to a plush sofa by stunning bay windows. “Don’t call me that, I feel ridiculous.”

“And how would you like for me to address you?”

Dean eyed him until Castiel understood that his invitation to sit down had come by Dean doing so. The Omega looked pleased when Castiel sat down on the sofa’s other end but he schooled his expression fast enough.

“Just Dean is fine, I mean,” he looked down, picking at his clothes. “When we’re alone. Whatever, why are you here?”

Yes, why was he here? Dean seemed very lively to Castiel’s eyes. He shifted a bit in his seat, only now recognizing his folly in sitting so close to the Omega and his enticing scent.

“His Majesty is concerned for your health.”

“Please,” Dean rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. “He hates my guts.”

“He believes your spirit might be faring ill.”

“Yeah, because it is,” Dean fixed Castiel with an angry stare and Castiel startled a little to feel his Alpha roar to life.

For a moment all he could feel was _protect, protect, PROTECT_ and he reeled a bit. “How so?” he managed to all but croak out after a pause that was certainly too long and to his horror he saw Dean’s sensitive Omega nose twitching.

The scent blockers were still on him, still effective, and would be so for hours to come, unless he let his Alpha free. That hadn’t been a problem in a long time since his Alpha was easily quelled and with the help of special herbs even his rut was held at bay but now, here in Dean’s close quarters, Castiel found new life within him and for a moment he felt elevated in a way not even the Holy Light could manage.

“I miss my family,” Dean said then and brought Castiel back to the present. “I was taken from them. The King, he threatened to,” Dean looked up, suddenly fearful. “I shouldn’t be telling you this—fuck you’re too easy to talk to—but the King made me promise not to tell.”

“Not to tell what, Dean?” Castiel felt his Alpha take over and he reached for the Omega, desperate to sooth him. “You can tell me anything and it won’t leave this room. Just like a confession.”

But Dean shot off the sofa, creating distance that tore at Castiel’s mind and soul. “That’s not true. He sent you because he’s sick and tired of me telling him no. He just wants an obedient wife and if…” he hugged himself, looking to the side. “If you can’t ‘cure’ me then he’s got no use of me, I understand. You can go back to him and tell him I’m on my way to recovery, okay?”

Castiel stood up too, taking a step towards the Omega, intent on calming him, but Dean stepped back and Castiel found himself in a hopeless state.

“Dean, I swear I am here for you. The Light loves all its pups and it wants to help you.”

“Look,” Dean looked defiantly at him. “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors and yeah, most of them are true. I’m not highborn, I’m trash. Before coming here I had never even stayed in a house with glass windows and I can’t read or write but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid. I understand, okay? I can’t help it that I’m not fat with pups yet because Light knows the King’s been at it enough for that to happen but my heat’s coming up and I’ll be ready for him, okay?”

“Dean…”

Dean held up a hand and Castiel straightened, all too familiar with noble dismissals.

“Thank you for coming to see me, Father Castiel. You may leave now.”

Castiel inclined his head, bowing out of the room simply because that was what etiquette and years of training demanded of him. That his inner Alpha was desperate to right wrong, so desperate to get Dean to understand that he was safe with the Alpha, that it kept clawing so badly at his insides that he couldn’t eat dinner that evening was another thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean felt like shit for treating the priest like that. For days he suffered in guilt-ridden silence because he really had no one to talk to about this. His handmaiden was concerned but Dean could see in her beady little eyes that she wasn’t concerned about _him_ but rather what would happen to her if he went and offed himself. Queen Jo asked him once if he was settling in well, which Dean thought was a ridiculous question to ask after several months of only silently nodding to each other in the halls but whatever, the effort was appreciated even if he wasn’t fooled.

Sunday was the Holy Day and the day they attended church. King Azazel went with a big royal party, consisting of all his lovely wives, several of his mistresses and other Lords and Ladies that were in his favor this week. Dean thought the whole thing was ridiculous and he had managed to get out of it a few times, claiming to be ill and he wasn’t the only one. Queen Ruby seldom attended, always mysteriously coming down with a headache and if the time coincided with a specific guard rotation she would most definitely stay back at the keep, Queen Lilith had informed Dean of this as if he was expected to go screaming about Ruby’s supposed infidelity when the King himself slept around with anything on two legs.

With how many people King Azazel actually fucked Dean was surprised no one had yet to comment on the lack of pups, bastards or not. But whatever, it wasn’t really his problem. He was doing his part, trying to be enticing and sexy when they were sleeping together and keeping away from the King when he was dismissed and fucking hell, he just hoped it would be enough for the King to keep him alive even as he remained without pups.

This Sunday was different because while Dean had never really paid attention to the sermons before he certainly did now. Or, rather, he paid attention to the priests, keeping an eye out for Father Castiel because he felt awful and wanted to apologize. Once he had calmed down he had realized that maybe the priest hadn’t actually been sent with ill intentions and even if he had there was no reason to suspect that he wanted to act as a spy, as Dean so cruelly had accused.

It was Archbishop Michael that led the sermon and Dean didn’t pay him one iota of attention. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t believe in the Light, of course he did, but the way he was raised the Light was everywhere around you and you didn’t have to go to a specific fucking house to listen to an old fart speaking about piousness. The Light was love and it was in every act, period.

So Dean spent the time subtly looking for Father Castiel. There were many priests in the capitol’s church and now that Dean thought about it he hadn’t really seen Father Castiel among them during the Sunday sermons. Not that he had been looking before but still. But looking around now he saw several men in cassocks walking quietly along the rows of people, tending to the votive candles and things like that.

And there, at the back, was Father Castiel, apparently preparing the confessionals. That was great news, Dean thought. He was long overdue for a confession anyway.

King Azazel didn’t stick around more than he had to at the end of the sermon and most of his entourage left with him. Some Ladies stayed and Dean sidled over to them only to veer off towards the confessionals. His handmaiden and personal guard stuck to him like flies to honey but he tried his best to not care about that, he was just happy to see that yes, Father Castiel was in fact the one taking the confessions.

He waited as patiently as he could for his turn and when he finally sat down in the booth it was a relief so big he couldn’t help but breathe out deeply. It was so quiet in the booth and he was _alone_. Light have mercy, Dean longed to be by himself.

He took a moment longer to slide the little hatch to the side and when he did he was met with a mesh net so thick he couldn’t see who it was on the other side. But it was okay, he knew and it gave him a strange amount of peace

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned,” he mumbled but he didn’t keep his head bowed in prayed. Instead he stared intently at what little of the man’s silhouette he could see through the net.

“Tell me, child, and let the Light absolve you of your sins.”

Okay so the thing was that Dean had thought already the first time he and Father Castiel spoke that the man really had an unfairly pleasant voice for a priest. Like, it wasn’t the kind of voice Dean expected coming from a priest’s mouth. Rather, Dean would have expected one of those Alpha’s his friends and family had said would come fight dad for him to have a voice like this. Which was insane because not only was Father Castiel a man of the cloth but judging from how extremely scentless he was he was also probably a Beta.

Dean was quiet a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I was mean and unfair to a priest,” he mumbled eventually and heard Father Castiel shift in his seat. “I feel incredibly guilty and I wanna make it up to him but I don’t know how.”

“Well, admitting your emotions is a good start,” Father Castiel answered and fucking hell, he sounded so pleased that Dean couldn’t help but squirm a bit. He wished he could see the priest’s face. “And I suppose apologizing would be the next step. Although I’m pretty certain the priest in question feels bad about how things went down as well.”

Dean felt his inner Omega sing with pleasure and he couldn’t help but smile down at his lap. “I’m sorry I was an ass, Father Castiel,” he said softly after a moment.

“And I’m sorry you feel backed into a corner, Your Highness.”

“Would you…” Dean didn’t even know why the fuck he felt nervous. “Could we speak about the Light? In my quarters. I’m… I’m homesick but the Light is the same everywhere, isn’t it?”

“That it is, pup,” Father Castiel answered in a kind tone. “That it is.”

 

*****

 

They started having somewhat regular meetings after that, to speak of the Light, of Castiel’s work, and of Dean’s old life. Nothing about how he was feeling now, living here as the fourth Queen of King Azazel because it was abundantly clear to both of them that that was a topic best avoided. Dean also didn’t speak of the exact circumstances of King Azazel’s “proposal” to him and Castiel never asked. But Light help him, Dean wanted to tell the man and have his comforting support.

It was so _easy_ to speak to Castiel. Dean found himself running his mouth more than normally and even after hours Castiel was still just sitting there, looking at Dean with soft eyes and a fond smile. Fuck, Dean had never felt so seen and his inner Omega preened and crooned, clawing to get to the surface to get more of Castiel’s attention.

But that was one thing Dean most definitely denied himself. Sure, he let Castiel influence him in many ways but he couldn’t let himself fall for the man. Dean told himself that it was because Castiel was a priest and Dean was already married, to the King nonetheless. But his Omega didn’t care about such petty arguments. The fact was that Dean was still unmated and the more time he spent with Castiel the harder it got to ignore that fathom ache in his neck where the mating bite might go.

“But he’s a Beta,” he argued with himself as he lay at night, touching himself to memories of Castiel’s soft hands on his own.

His body didn’t care about that, though, and why should it? There was nothing that said an Omega had to marry or mate an Alpha. Just because that was what he had grown up thinking didn’t mean it _had to_ be like that. Plenty of Betas and Omegas mated and were happy. It was all about the scents, really.

And by the Light, after so much time together Dean was starting to pick out the faintest whiff of a scent on Castiel and what he smelled was _divine_.

Dean just wanted to flop down on his back and display his stomach and throat. Wanted to spread his legs and let the priest climb in between. Wanted to sit on his face. Dean came with a strangled wail imaging it.

Since coming to live here his libido had suffered simply from the fact that it wasn’t him that handled his own bed sheets anymore and just the thought of the maids smelling his pleasure horrified him. As of late, however, he didn’t give two shits and the longer it went without anyone making any snide remarks the better he felt. And he thought all the Queens did it because even if King Azazel would have been an adventurous and attentive lover he was still only one man and there were four of them vying for his attention.

That Dean imagined Castiel with his wild hair and large hands was another thing.

 

 

“I think I want to take up religion,” Dean told his handmaiden one morning as she was clothing him. “Like, _really_ studying it. All the other Queens have a hobby, I want one too.”

Queen Lilith painted, Queen Jo had some kind of charity work, Queen Ruby pretended that she was interested in gardening while she was screwing the gardener. Dean could do that to. Well, the hobby part, not the screwing. Just thinking about sneaking around with Castiel made him flush hotly. No, best keep that to his fantasies, right?

“Well you have been looking livelier since Father Castiel started having private consultations with you, Your Highness,” his handmaiden said and Dean spent a silent moment trying to deduce if she was implying something. Then she looked up and gave him a seemingly genuine smile. “You even started eating, the chef is very happy.”

“Well yeah,” Dean mumbled, looking away. The truth was that he hadn’t really been on a hunger strike or something like that. He had just been so fucking sad all the time that they food tasted like snot and it made him nauseous. But yeah, he guessed with Castiel keeping him company he was starting to feel better.

The priest had even surprised him the other day. Giving him a small box of chocolates, being all shy about it and suddenly seeming ten years younger. It was safe to say that Dean had savored all six pieces and not only because chocolate was nice but because hell, they must have cost a small fortune on a priest’s meager salary.

“Shall I arrange for Archbishop Michael to speak to you, Your Highness?”

Dean frowned, hard. “Why would you do that?”

The handmaiden blinked at him in confusion. “For your religious studies, Your Highness.”

“Fuck no,” Dean snapped and stepped away from her, suddenly thoroughly fed up with her delicate hands dressing him. “He was the one that married me to the King and he kept fucking leering at me, I don’t want to be alone with him. I want Father Castiel to handle my studies.”

“He’s very sweet isn’t he, Your Highness?” the handmaiden mumbled, eyes far away and yeah Dean knew what she was thinking. What almost every Omega and Beta female thought when they saw the handsome priest. But Castiel was _Dean’s_ and—

Dean shook himself. Servants of the Light belonged to everyone and Dean’s inner Omega could just go and shove it.

“I haven’t noticed. Anyway, can you arrange for him to come here and study with me?”

“Certainly, Your Highness.”

Yeah, being a fucking Queen had its perks alright. No fucking bible studies with the flock for Dean, no he would get Castiel all to himself and then he could—

Dean had to stop himself _again_ and fucking hell, he knew what this feeling stemmed from. He put a hand over his lower abdomen and took a deep breath, calming himself as much as he could. Damnit he had thought he wouldn’t have to go through this for a little while longer but his body didn’t wait and he suspected the prospect of spending even more time alone with Castiel was as much a trigger as he needed right now.

“But before you do that, please call the Medico, my heat is due.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Castiel was ridiculously happy that Dean and he had started to spend more time together. It was clearly good for the Omega and it somehow soothed his own inner Alpha, even though that beast always acted up in Dean’s proximity. What delighted Castiel even more was that Dean was clearly gifted with the Light and though he was illiterate he wasn’t unintelligent in the least. Perhaps, Castiel had thought, he could help the Omega with learning how to read and write and then Dean could immerse himself in the Holy Book so that they might have even more to speak about.

Although, if Castiel was truly honest, he loved the most when Dean shared stories of his past. It all sounded so magical, a whole clan of hunters, nomadic and living off the land. Dean had told Castiel that they also believed in the Light but that they took a more open-minded approach to it that Castiel frankly found refreshing.

As he entered the keep this day, prepared to surprise Dean with his idea of tutoring him, he was met by Queen Jo and her small court of ladies-in-waiting.

“Father Castiel,” she said, sounding surprised as if he hadn’t been to the keep several times a week in the last month. “Are you here to see Dean?”

“I am,” he said, stopping in front of her to bow courteously even though the church was held under no such stipulations in regard to the Queens. “I have a mind to teach him how to read,” he patted the book in his hand and she looked at it, for a moment looking much softer than usual.

“Well, that is all good and well but I think it shall have to wait,” she looked around her ladies and they all tittered as if on command. “Dean is indisposed for a few days. It’s,” she very near rolled her eyes down, making him look down as well, “ _that_ time for him.”

Castiel suddenly felt hot, which was ridiculous. He had been in attendance of several Omegas as they went unexpectedly into heat and it had never bothered him before. Especially not since he started taking the herbs to quell his rut. But now, at just the mention of Dean being in heat his Alpha woke up so quickly it almost have him a whiplash.

“Is that so?” he managed to smile and incline his head a little. “Then I shall return at another time, when Dean and the King aren’t so busy.”

“The King?” Queen Jo asked, clearly confused and Castiel frowned. “Why would he be busy?”

“I’m sorry, Your Highness,” Castiel said slowly, trying to follow her reasoning but coming up hopelessly short. “He _is_ the Queen’s husband.”

“Oh,” Queen Jo folded her hands in front of her and looked at her ladies again, a smile playing at her lips and just like trained birds her ladies laughed again. “You think the King entertain us as we go through heats? I assure you, he does not.”

“But…”

“Queen Lilith once told me that when they had just been married he spent all of her heat with her, pleasuring her,” Queen Jo continued, barreling over him with an almost bored tone but Castiel saw her eyes sparkling. “But he later told her that it was too much work, that she was far too clingy and that he had matters of the state to take care of.”

“But how do you manage?” he asked, throat thick as his Alpha roared inside him. Was Dean alone, right now? Alone and crying out for his mate? Right _now_?

“Oh there are many ways,” Queen Jo said, waving a hand dismissively. “Ways that are best not discussed with a priest, I assure you.”

 _“They keep men on the side. Strong Alphas to help them through it. Does the King know? Does that matter?”_ Castiel could barely think over the way his inner Alpha kept thrashing.

“And Dean, I suspect he too…?”

Queen Jo tilted her head to the side and Castiel only then realized his faux pas. He had not only once, but twice in this conversation referred to Dean by his given name and other than that, what was he doing acting so interested in the Omega’s heat? He should excuse himself but couldn’t so easily in the presence of a Queen.

“I think not,” Queen Jo answered after a tense moment. She gave him a nod and started walking away, passing him closely. “He doesn’t know how we manage it. I would suspect he’s all alone.”

She said the last two words in a whisper, close to Castiel’s side and he half turned but she was already walking away, her whole entourage following her without so much as a glance back at him. And that was probably for the best, considering how wild Castiel felt all of a sudden.

He sprang to life as soon as Queen Jo and her ladies had cleared out of the hall they had been in. For the first time in years, Castiel let his Alpha take over and he practically flew over to Dean’s quarters. Outside stood the same lone Alpha guard as usual, clearly aroused and clearly suffering.

“Is he alone?” Castiel snapped and the guard looked up at him, fangs bared for the shortest second before he schooled himself.

“Yes, Your Holiness.”

Castiel straightened and looked down at the guard, challenge in his eyes and though the man’s inner Alpha was responding to it there was enough hesitation because of Castiel’s supposed Beta status for Castiel to have time to move on.

“I have been sent by the King, you should go find yourself a Beta replacement.”

The guard opened his mouth, presumably to argue, but both men knew it was too much to ask of an Alpha to stand guard outside a lonely Omega in heat. He nodded once, sharply, and left without argument, for which Castiel was grateful.

When he opened the door to Dean’s quarters it was like walking into a wall of all his dreams come true. How was it that Dean’s heat smelled so tantalizing? Castiel reeled and had to steady himself against the door before even stepping inside.

“Father Castiel?”

Light save him, Castiel had forgotten about Dean’s handmaiden. He should have knocked and asked her to step outside before he even went inside because now that he was enveloped in Dean’s enthralling scent there was no way he would be able to control his inner Alpha enough to uphold appearances.

“Leave,” he commanded, voice dangerously close to his Alpha Voice and the Beta girl flinched. “ _Now_.”

She was out of there in the next second and Castiel suspected he would hear about this later and possibly even face the chance that the King would suspend his rights to visit Dean. But all that paled in the wake of Dean’s pathetic little moan.

“Cas?”

Castiel hurried to the bed behind that awful partition, pulling a chair with him so that he could sit down beside the bed. Dean was lying on it, entangled in his sheets, slick and sweat glistening on his glorious body and it was only by the grace of the Light that Castiel managed not to ravish the Omega.

“I’m here, little one,” he said soothingly, reaching for a bowl with water on the table beside Dean’s bed. It was mostly untouched but at least someone had thought to put it there. There was even a cloth, although dry.

“Cas,” Dean suddenly sobbed, body convulsing and Castiel hastened to put down the bowl and cloth in favor of reaching for the Omega. “He-he left,” he hiccupped and Castiel’s heart ached. “Azazel, he—I’m all _alone_ , I’ve never been alone before.”

“You’re not alone,” Castiel soothed, one hand gripping Dean’s tightly as he reached with the other to wet the cloth. “I’m here and the Light is with you, sweet Omega.”

“It burns,” Dean whispered hoarsely and Castiel looked frantically for something to give Dean to drink.

All he could come up with was some lukewarm juice but Dean gulped it down like a parched man. Castiel’s Alpha was at a loss, on the one hand Dean smelled divine and Castiel both wanted to plant his face against the Omega’s neck and shove his growing knot inside the Omega’s slick hole. And on the other hand he wanted to take care of Dean, nurture him, save him from this hell that was his life.

This hell in which his husband _left him alone during his heat_. He was tempted to tell Dean about how the other Queens dealt with it but the thought of another Alpha other than Castiel in here with Dean choked off the words. And besides that, Dean was altogether too sweet to so casually take a lover, Castiel thought.

“I’m here now,” he kept mumbling as Dean settled on the bed again, hand pulling up Castiel’s to nuzzle against it. “I won’t leave you, I’ll help you.”

“Cas,” Dean gasped after a while, his scent blowing out as a fresh wave of the heat no doubt washed over him. “Cas you smell so fucking good, want you.”

Castiel coughed when his inner Alpha almost made him lounge for the Omega. His body warred with itself and he watched as if in trance as Dean turned Castiel’s hand over, mouthing at his wrist.

“Dean, you’re not in your right mind.”

“Smell like an Alpha,” Dean purred, the initial scare of his heat evidently subsiding in the wake of his arousal. Castiel felt simultaneously hot and cold. “Smells like _my_ Alpha.”

“Dean, I can’t be, I’m…”

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean moaned then, back arching as he shuffled closer to the edge of the bed; closer to Castiel. “I feel so empty, everything feels _so much_.”

Light save Castiel, but Dean had started touching himself under the sheets. Castiel could only look, completely entranced as he watched Dean’s hand move rhythmically under the few inches of sheet that still covered his private parts.

Castiel was so aroused it hurt, _everywhere_ , except his wrist where Dean kept nuzzling and licking him. Light knew how much he desired the young Omega and now that Dean was offering, was pleasuring himself in Castiel’s presence, _because_ of Castiel, surely he could…

 _“No, I have to be strong,”_ Castiel thought desperately, squeezing his eyes shut as Dean came with a loud wail, his scent crashing over Castiel like a stone wall. _“I have to be the closeness that he needs right now, but not the lecherousness that would destroy him. Dean’s needs come first.”_

Well, at least that was something he and his inner Alpha could agree on and it placated him a little, knowing the both he and his primal self could work in tandem to help Dean through this. Yes, there was better ways they could spend Dean’s heat, ways that probably would help the Omega even more, but Castiel would rather be caught dead before doing anything to the Omega without him first consenting to it and thankfully enough his Alpha bought enough of that argument for his own arousal to abate to manageable levels.

“You’re doing very well, Omega,” he said soothingly as he once again reached for the cloth and the water, now taking a moment to swipe Dean’s whole body clean. Dean was pliant in the aftermath of his orgasm and he let Castiel gently move his body. He couldn’t bring himself to clean Dean between his legs, though. And not only because it would feel somewhat like a breach of trust but because he knew his inner Alpha was on board this caretaking wagon for now, but that he shouldn’t tempt himself.

“Why do you smell like an Alpha?” Dean suddenly slurred and Castiel thought he really had brought this on himself. Coming here during Dean’s heat, when the Omega’s senses would be heightened, and trusting that his blockers would be able to quell the scent of his clearly aroused Alpha was folly.

“Because I am one,” he answered in a steady tone, using the act of wiping down Dean’s arms as an excuse to not have to look at the Omega. “But I can’t be one if I want to be a priest, so I disguise myself as a Beta,” a soft sound from Dean drew Castiel’s attention and when he looked up he was met with a pair of strikingly expressive eyes. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Dean whispered hoarsely and Castiel wanted to kiss him so badly in that moment. “How many people know?”

“Including you and myself?” Castiel continued wiping Dean off. “Two,” he looked up with a crooked smile when Dean’s pleased scent wafted over him. “Though I suspect the herbalist I buy my medicine from suspects something. Those herbs are really only used to stop ruts or heats so there’s no real reason for a Beta priest to have them.”

“Cas?”

“Yes, little Omega?”

Dean rolled on the bed, coming closer again and the sheet slipped off him so that Castiel was treated to a glimpse of Dean’s wonderful little Omega dick and balls.  

“Will you really take care of me? Because I want you to, more than anything else in the world.”

Dean’s voice was breathless and he was already starting to smell as if the next heat wave was coming but his eyes were sincere enough to pull at Castiel’s heart. Unable to stop himself, he bent down and kissed Dean lightly on his temple. The taste of the Omega’s sweat exploded in Castiel’s mouth, overwhelming his whole system and sending his inner Alpha to its knees.

“We will talk once your heat is over,” he promised in a rough voice and Dean nodded, obviously pleased with the answer and Light save him, but for Castiel there was nothing else in the whole world besides Dean in that moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was so fucking nervous. He couldn’t _believe_ Cas had spent the whole heat together with Dean and he absolutely, definitely couldn’t believe all the shit he had been moaning to the priest. And then Cas’ words, _“We will talk once your heat is over”_ , hung over Dean like a massive storm could. Light help him, Dean wanted the priest so fucking much but it also scared him.

And more than that, what if Cas had meant that they would talk about Dean’s attraction to the priest because it couldn’t happen? Because it really couldn’t, it was bullshit even fantasizing about it because Dean was married to King Azazel and Cas was married to the Light— _and holy fucking hell Cas was an Alpha_.

Dean was still trying to wrap his head around that particular piece of information and it thankfully kept him from thinking about how much he had masturbated right under the Alpha’s nose in the last couple of days. Because for one, that was embarrassing as fuck, he knew he got all slutty when he was in heat and he hadn’t wanted to show that to Cas, at least not like that…

And secondly, Cas had smelled aroused but he had valiantly held off, which was a good sign in all ways but one. Because what if he hadn’t had to hold back so much? What if he hadn’t really even been that interested? Hell, he was an unmated Alpha and Dean was still without a bite so technically he was unmated too and he had been flinging himself at the priest for three days straight and yet all Cas had done was wiping down his body and hold his hand.

“Fuck I even sucked his fingers,” Dean muttered to himself, leaning his head back against the sofa and closing his eyes in exasperation.

His body was still thrumming with residual heat hormones and remembering that wasn’t smart, even though it felt delicious. But no, Cas was coming over to talk, with the guise on checking on Dean after his heat and talking to him about potential studies. Dean was just amazed his supposed husband didn’t care that the priest was coming over so often…

But hell, he probably didn’t care. For all of Dean’s heat, the King had only been to visit him once, fucked him roughly and then left. As if Dean would get pregnant on the first try and as if his body and mind didn’t crave more. Fucking asshole…

Queen Jo had told him afterwards that he should start thinking about taking lovers, that all the Queens did it for their heats. Dean didn’t know if she was trying to trick him or not and actually he was mostly stunned that she had willingly approached him and talked to him for an extended period of time. She’d even asked him about Cas, telling Dean that she had been the one to tell Cas that Dean was alone during his heat.

“He seemed to get surprised and,” she had leaned forward a little, lowering her voice, “upset.”

“Well,” Dean had harrumphed, “Father Castiel is a kind soul so…”

“That’s true.”

“I mean, he talked something about helping me study religion and learning how to read, so I mean…” Dean had trailed off, not really knowing where he was doing revealing that. Fuck he felt uncomfortable talking about this with her, and especially with her ladies-in-waiting and Dean’s handmaiden within earshot.

Queen Jo had looked at him with calculating eyes for a moment and then she had straightened with a small smile.

“You know what I think you should do? Take a bath.”

“Why? I don’t still smell of my heat, do I?” he had lifted his hand and scented his wrist and no, he only smelled like himself, nothing exaggerated.

Her smile had widened. “True, but a good bath can work miracles on more than your body. Why don’t you add in some oils for a nice smell too? Clear your head.”

Fuck, Dean didn’t even know why he had taken her up on the suggestion and he felt ridiculous now, sitting here and waiting for Cas while smelling like roses and summer breezes. And with the way his mind kept reeling back to how Cas had treated him during his heat it almost felt as if Dean was waiting for a suitor and it was insane. Absolutely fucking insane and he should cancel, should tell the guard to—

“Father Castiel here to see you, Your Highness,” Dean’s handmaiden stepped to the side to open the door, revealing Cas and shit, he was so handsome…

“Thank you, you may leave us.”

His handmaiden curtseyed and did as bid. He supposed people would be talking about this but Cas had come prepared, carrying a big bag obviously filled with books, parchments, ink, everything and anything someone prepared for tutoring would think to bring. Dean supposed it was as good a cover as any, considering Queen Ruby’s flimsy excuses for banging the gardener.

Although, thinking about it like that, Cas was a fucking _priest_ and though that may seem like an even better cover for them it actually was more of a hindrance than anything.

There was a moment of awkward silence after they had been left alone. Cas was standing stock still just inside the door and Dean remained frozen on the sofa and neither man seemed unable to look away from the other. Eventually it was Dean who broke the eye-contact, getting to his feet when he realized that as the only royalty in the room it was probably expected of him to get things started.

“Thank you for coming, Cas, I—” Dean broke himself off with a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment as fresh exasperation washed over him. “I’m sorry, I mean Father Castiel.”

“I think Cas is fine, at least when we’re alone. Don’t you, Dean?”

Dean felt his heart twinge as his inner Omega rejoiced even at something so small. Yeah, Dean was really well and truly fucked.

“I agree,” he invited Cas to sit down with the show of a hand before doing so himself. “So, thank you again. For this,” he glanced at the bag when Cas sat down at the opposite end of the sofa. “For not abandoning me despite my horrendously bad knowledge of etiquette,” he tried smiling but it faltered a little when he noticed how Cas was looking at him. Eyes half glazed over and lips slightly parted, was he _trying_ to seduce Dean? “And, um, for not shunning me even after I showed you something so unseemly.”

That sure snapped Cas out of whatever trance he was in. He coughed and looked to the side, rubbing his hand over his mouth quickly.

“If you are referring to your heat and your behavior during it I assure you, it was nowhere near unseemly.”

Dean’s whole body flushed with pleasure and he couldn’t help but duck his head, smiling to himself. But damn, he knew he had to reel it in, not get his hopes up. _“I’m married and he’s a priest, calm down.”_

Easier said than done, though, when Cas’ aroused scent drifted over to Dean. His mind reeled with _ALPHA_ and he desperately wanted to talk more to Cas about that but thinking and words were getting more and more difficult the longer they sat together.

“Still, I said some things…”

“Do you regret it? You said you wanted me to take care of you, did you not mean that?”

Dean glanced down at the bag, so filled with everything Cas had to offer him and yet it wasn’t enough.

“Is that what this is about?” he mumbled, nodding to the bag and then looking at Cas with serious eyes. “Because yes, I meant what I said and it includes this but also…” he slid a little closer on the sofa. “Also other things.”

“Dean…”

Fuck it, in for a penny in for a pound, Dean really wanted this man, even more so now that he knew how good Cas actually smelled under his blockers. Blockers, which, for the record, did _nothing_ to mask his scent to Dean now. He didn’t know if it was because his senses had already picked up on Cas’ personal scent or if it was because the Alpha was getting aroused just sitting here so close to Dean. Either way, Dean wanted him.

“All the other Queens have lovers,” he mumbled, body flushing just associating Cas with that word in his mind. “Maybe—”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas held up a hand, stopping Dean’s jumbled thought process and only then did he realize he had been steadily sliding closer on the sofa. His heart lodged in his throat at the way the Alpha was looking away, hand covering his face as he held Dean at bay with the other. “Can you please not be so close to me while we have this conversation? I… I can’t think.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean blurted, suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious and disgusted with himself. What was he even thinking, trying to seduce a man of the cloth? “I-I, Queen Jo suggested I take a bath with scented oils, I thought I didn’t want to smell like my heat, that you wouldn’t like… but I guess the oils mix badly with my scent? I’m sorry if I stink.”

Fucking hell, Dean had _never_ babbled in his entire life, it was _humiliating_. But Cas turned dark eyes at him and it shut Dean up faster than anything else.

“I didn’t say you stink,” the priest’s voice was thick, a rough rumble that vibrated throughout Dean’s whole body and Light help him, Cas smelled so fucking good right now. “For three days I abstained from touching you inappropriately, Dean, and it was the most difficult thing I had ever had to do and _believe me_ ,” he took a deep breath, closing his wonderfully blue eyes for a second and then looking back at Dean, Alpha red bleeding in at the edges and setting Dean’s whole body on fire. “I’ve had to do some difficult things in my life.”

“But…?” Dean prompted when all Cas seemed capable to do for a while was pant lowly.

“But this is _even harder_. Whatever oils you used are intensifying your scent, blending so-so… _heavenly_. I can’t,” he hung his head, taking another deep breath and fucking hell, Dean’s body was singing.

“Look, Cas,” he stood up, straightening his clothes, mind clear with what he wanted. “I get that the circumstances are, well _shit_ , for the lack of a better word. But I meant what I said during my heat. That being said, you did the right thing not touching me then because I was, as you said, not in my right mind. I am, however, now fully conscious of my decisions and I still want you,” he smiled down at the stunned Alpha. “But like you, I will not force myself upon you. I will leave the decision of your participation up to you. I’ll go lie down on my bed and you can join me if you wish to pursue this thing between us or you are free to leave when you are able, if you wish to abstain. Either way, I would very much like for you to tutor me.”

“Dean, that’s…”

Dean licked his lips slowly, nervous as hell but bolded by the way Cas’ aroused scent spiked. “If you leave, Cas, I won’t bother you with this again but I would still like for us to be friends because Light knows I need them. That being said, please think carefully about your answer, Alpha.”

He left the priest on the sofa with that, walking over to his bed hidden by the ugly partition someone had thought was appropriate for a bedroom. Well behind it and partially in private he breathed out long and slow. Fuck, he couldn’t _believe_ he had just said all that. What the fuck was Cas doing to him?

He swallowed and looked down his body, trembling a little with both excitement and nerves and he wasn’t the least surprised to find that he was half hard already. Not only was Cas’ presence enticing, his arousal was even more so and to now see this ruffled side to the priest, the _Alpha_ , well it did things to Dean.

He decided to slip out of his clothes for now, knowing full well that whether Cas left or not he would probably have to take care of himself and he would rather do it naked than soiling his clothes with slick and semen. There wasn’t a sound from the other side of the partition but Dean tried not to let that discourage him. Instead he focused on his clothes and then slipped silently into his soft bed, burying beneath the comforters, feeling his heart beat so hard he thought the Alpha had to hear it.

And despite that it almost stopped the moment he felt the bed dip as the Alpha climbed on it, determination on his face and most of his glorious body laid bare for Dean’s greedy eyes. He still had on his underwear and he followed Dean’s gaze when he looked down.

“I couldn’t remove them,” he whispered hoarsely and Dean smiled sweetly up at him, understanding completely how the last barrier would be the hardest to tear down.

Because Dean was no fool, he could definitely see how much harder this would be for Cas. Light knew Dean hadn’t felt much love from his husband and he felt no remorse turning to another man but Cas wasn’t just betraying his King’s trust, he was also turning his back to his religious vows and that had to be much more difficult than anything Dean could imagine.

And yet the Alpha was here, sneaking under Dean’s comforter to wrap around the Omega’s smaller body and there was no hesitation in the way he touched Dean’s body. No trace of regret as his hands swept up and down Dean’s sides and back. No, his touch was steady and sure, his hands warm and big and Dean soon found himself rolling into the touches.

“It’s okay, Alpha,” he mumbled, looking up at Cas with hooded eyes. “I’ll help you, when you’re ready.”

Fuck, Dean was ready yesterday but he wouldn’t say that. Just the fact that Cas had chosen him meant enough for him to want to treasure this. Hell, if all Cas wanted to do was lie here and touch then Dean was down with that too. They didn’t have to do anything sexual. Although it was looking like Dean wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer if Cas kept pressing into him like this. Maybe taking off _all_ his clothes had been an oversight…

“You smell so good,” Cas rasped, pushing his nose into Dean’s hair and pulling in deep breaths. “Ever since we first met you’ve overwhelmed me.”

Dean shuddered and couldn’t help but push his hips needily against Cas’, reeling from the thickness he felt in the priest’s underwear.

“Cas, you’re so fucking…” he bit himself off with a moan when Cas sneaked a hand down to grab at Dean’s ass. “Seriously, we don’t have to do anything but maybe I should just go and jerk off real quick…”

Cas let out a small growl and Dean shut up faster than ever before. “I want you.”

“Fuck yeah,” Dean stretched up, nosing along the Alpha’s scruffy cheek. “I want you too, Alpha.”

Cas turned his head so fast Dean’s heart almost lodged in his throat and fucking hell, when the Alpha kissed him it really did. He choked out a moan into the kiss, immediately opening up and Cas made the most pleased sound Dean had even heard. He rolled closer, grabbing at Cas’ wide shoulders as the Alpha danced his hand down from Dean’s ass to grab him just behind the knee, pulling his leg up and over Cas’ own hip.

The new position opened Dean up and pressed him closer all at the same time and he moaned again, readily accepting the Alpha’s tongue when Cas deepened the kiss. It was hungry, the way the usually so kind priest kissed him, and Dean felt every nerve-ending fire up, his whole body flaring hot as arousal pulsed through him.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas groaned, his usually rough voice so thick with arousal that Dean couldn’t help how it made him whine submissively.

Dean felt Cas’ thick Alpha cock jump at the sound and he grinded his own erection against it as they kissed again. Pressing closer so he could rub his chest against Cas’ too, the sensation of his sensitive nipples pressing against the Alpha’s solid chest making him squirm.

He could feel slick trickling out of him and the air around them was thick with their combined scents. Even so, when Cas’ talented hands pushed a fresh wave out of Dean, the Alpha shuddered and Dean felt the priest’s underwear grow wet around the head of his cock.

“Do you like my slick, Alpha?” Dean asked in a sultry voice and Cas pulled back to look at Dean with an almost helpless expression.

“I like it so much I…” he huffed out a small smile. “I loose myself.”

Dean swallowed slowly, dreading the answer to the question he was about to ask because if it was yes he was going to hell for sure for defiling a priest of the Light…

“Cas, are you a virgin?”

Cas blinked, seemingly confused for a moment, and then his smile widened. “Are you afraid I will be no good in bed? Or are you sad because of my vows?”

“The last one,” Dean spluttered, almost pouting when Cas chuckled at him. “Judging by how you make me feel just by touching me I’m pretty fucking certain you won’t be bad in bed and even if you were we could learn together, okay? I was a virgin before I came here and believe me, Azazel hasn’t taught me squat.”

“Really?” Cas frowned in surprise and Dean wanted to kiss it away. “You were a virgin? Then how did you manage your heats before coming here?” his gaze darkened and Dean’s dick jumped. Fucking hell Cas looked good when he was angry. “You said you’d never spent them alone before.”

Dean blushed a little but thought he was flushed enough from arousal that it thankfully wasn’t visible. “Okay so I was an _anal_ virgin,” he mumbled and couldn’t help how his inner Omega sang when Cas only looked pleased.

Seemed to Dean that the Alpha was more concerned with Dean not being alone than he was with other people touching Dean. Well, before coming here, Dean suspected. Now after they’ve established that they wanted each other he sure as fuck hoped Cas would be at least a little jealous.

His thoughts were sent flying when Cas suddenly flipped them so that Dean ended up on his back beneath the bulk of the Alpha, a grin spreading on Cas’ face.

“And to answer your question, no I’m not a virgin. Remember I told you I didn’t become a priest until late, because of my subgender?”

Dean spread his legs, arching his back as Cas grabbed his hips to still him. “I remember,” he moaned.

“Well, there was a lot of things I did in the interim that can hardly be called priestly.”

Suddenly images of Cas going on drunken benders and fucking whores flittered through Dean’s mind and he didn’t know why but they made his whole body light up with fresh arousal. Just the thought of his proper little priest doing something so debauched was sexy as fuck for some reason.

“Tell me, Cas,” Dean whimpered, dick bobbing and spitting out precome even as he leaked even more slick, most certainly staining his bed sheets now.

“With time, yes.”

“Stop being so fucking calm and fuck me, Alpha,” Dean panted, hands flying down to paw at Cas’ underwear.

Cas groaned and Dean reeled when the Alpha’s aroused scent spiked. They made short work of the offending piece of clothing and as soon as Cas was naked Dean sneaked a hand down there to squeeze him. He was so much bigger than Dean, so hard and thick that Dean’s mouth watered. Fuck he wanted to suck Cas off but not now, not this time.

His breathing hitched when he felt Cas’ slim fingers against his hole, prodding and pushing in side. He arched his back with a whimper, bucking down on the fingers even as he started fumblingly stroke Cas’ cock.

“So tight,” Cas all but croaked and Dean grinned up at him.

“I don’t need prepping Alpha, I’m all ready for you.”

Cas was gritting his teeth so hard the vein on his neck stood out and suddenly all Dean wanted to do was nip it. Actually, what he really wanted was to bite the Alpha, claim him and mark him. He had to let go of Cas’ cock when that realization hit him. Had to grab the Alpha’s shoulders instead, pull him down so that they could kiss bruisingly.

Cas groaned and wrapped his arms around Dean instead, thick thighs spreading Dean’s as he moved in closer. Fuck he was so hard he didn’t need guiding and Dean’s hole was anyhow made to take him; made to take Dean’s Alpha.

They both broke away from the kiss as the head of Cas’ cock breached Dean’s hole. Dean threw his head back with a small wail, his inner Omega so overcome with arousal that he could do nothing but buck into the Alpha and try to relax his body. Fuck, he was taut as a bowstring, so close to the edge already and he loved it.

Cas rose on his hands, looming over Dean and panting shallowly as he pressed inside, the slide slow but smooth.

“Omega,” he growled, his eyes swallowed by Alpha red now and Dean shivered pleasantly at the sight of this _beast_. His beast. “ _Omega_.”

“Yeah, Alpha,” Dean murmured demurely, hands coming up to stroke up and down Cas’ arms, feeling the muscles bulge as Cas tried to contain himself so he wouldn’t hurt Dean. Fucking _hell_. “I’m yours, take me,” he clenched his hole for effect, watching with sudden clarity how it made Cas’ whole body shudder. “You can’t hurt me, I want this.”

And as a switch was flipped, Cas suddenly _snarled_ over Dean, gripping his hips harshly and slamming all the way inside. Dean choked on an incoming breath and didn’t have time to gather his wits before Cas pulled out only to slam in again. The pace he set was bruising and Dean fucking _hoped_ it would leave marks on him. Hell, he wanted to feel it any time he sat down in the days to come. Fuck Cas felt right inside Dean.

So fucking perfect, the right size, the right heat, the right hardness. Everything played precisely into Dean’s needs and kinks and he could only lie there and try not to combust as the Alpha’s every thrust brought him closer to the edge. This was _nothing_ like what it had been with King Azazel.

Sure, the Beta was also pretty endowed and he too had had no problems with hitting that special spot inside Dean until the Omega came but holy fucking crap was it different now. For one, Cas’ aroused scent was _so good_. It wrapped around Dean, mixed with his own, until all Dean could smell was love and pleasure and it made his head swim.

And then there was Cas’ _sounds_ and the way he looked and moved and how his cock felt as his knot swelled against Dean’s ass _and fucking hell Dean was about to get knotted_. Yeah, there was a key difference between Cas and King Azazel, anatomy wise, and that was that the Beta didn’t have a knot.

Cas, as an Alpha, most definitely did, though, and Dean wanted it more than air.

He laid there, panting and moaning as Cas fucked him with fast thrusts, precise movements that made their bodies roll together like waves on the ocean and that made Dean’s dick bob pitifully and all Dean could think about was how much he wanted Cas to knot him. To push his thick knot into Dean’s ass and lock them together as the Alpha filled him with his potent seed. Fuck, Dean needed to come. He had his hands up by his head, gripping his pillow and he couldn’t make himself let go but he _needed_ to stroke his dick, needed to get to that height.

Before he could even start thinking about beginning for it, however, Cas sat back on his heels. Big hands wrapped around Dean’s slim body, supporting him as the Alpha pulled him into his lap, cock still lodged inside Dean, pulsing and hot as he kept thrusting. It was shallower now, more of a grind, but Dean loved it all the same.

And when Cas put a hand at the back of Dean’s head, guiding him into deep kiss Dean was happy to lose himself in the Alpha’s embrace.

He wrapped his arms and legs around Cas, moaning into the passionate kisses, drowning in the desire that washed over him as their scents exploded around them. Cas’ knot pushed against Dean’s hole, making the Alpha shudder and Dean couldn’t stop rubbing his hard dick against Cas’ flat stomach, pleasure shooting through him like a sharp arrow, hurting so sweetly as it pooled low in his stomach.

“Dean,” Cas rasped just as his movements became sharper, uncoordinated and wonderful. “I-I need—”

Dean shushed him, kissing him quickly. “Do it, Alpha,” he whispered, smiling sweetly and loving how wild Cas was looking right now. “Knot me.”

Fuck, he had wanted to say “bite me” too but that would have to wait. Because Cas was fucking pushing inside him right now, his thick knot stretching Dean impossibly wide and it should hurt, Dean knew that physically it should, but it felt so fucking sweet that Dean could do nothing to contain that tight coil inside him.

As soon as Cas bottomed out, all of him finally inside, and breathed out a content purr, Dean’s body jerked and he gasped pathetically as he came hard between them. Cas’ breath puffed harshly against Dean’s cheek, punched out as Dean’s hole squeezed him mercilessly, the Omega’s body milking Cas’ knot greedily for all that wonderful Alpha come.

“Dean,” Cas grunted, losing all strength as he came too, falling forward but somehow still managing not to crush Dean under his weight.

Or maybe Dean was crushed and he just didn’t know it, liked it even. Fuck, he was still coming, thin Omega come splashing between them as he convulsed and Cas’ body was rolling against him again, his knot stuck but that not stopping the Alpha from wringing Dean’s body dry of all the pleasure he didn’t even know he could feel.

“Cas, fuck…” Dean whimpered, completely overwhelmed and it took Cas a few moments to calm down enough to even open his eyes and look down at Dean.

“I-I—” he groaned when Dean lifted his legs to clench them around the Alpha’s waist, the new angle made Cas come again and he buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck as he shook against the Omega.

“So good,” Dean slurred, arms wrapping around Cas as well and he couldn’t help but kiss the man as Cas writhed, overcome by yet another orgasm. “You have so much for me, Alpha. So strong.”

It was primal, this thing between them. This need that Dean felt to praise his Alpha and the way Cas kept cradling Dean as if he could protect him from the world as long as the Omega was in his arms. Primal and raw and so fucking right. Light help him, Dean knew he couldn’t live without Cas anymore. Just the thought of the Alpha eventually pulling out and leaving Dean to go back to the church was almost too much to bear.

“I wanted to bite you,” Cas said when he had calmed down enough to talk and Dean’s heart skipped a beat.

“I wanted that too,” he whispered and fuck, he wanted to look away when Cas pulled off enough so that their eyes could meet but he didn’t. Instead he met the Alpha’s searching eyes head on. “I want you as my mate.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas sighed out on a smile. Dean felt his bottom lip quiver as reality crashed down on him.

“We can at least have this, right?” he said, trying to sound brave and thank the Light, his voice didn’t tremble.

“Yes,” Cas said without hesitation and started rolling them over so that they would be more comfortable as they waited out his knot. “I cannot for the life of me see how the Light would condemn something like this, I can only feel love and warmth.”

Dean settled on top of the Alpha as Cas laid on his back, one hand behind his head and the other on Dean’s back, stroking him slowly.

“Me too,” Dean mumbled, finally allowing himself to feel how sated his body was. “Me too, Alpha.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

After his and Dean’s lovemaking, Castiel didn’t sleep per se but rather dozed for a while, so completely enraptured with what had happened here that he couldn’t relax fully but also so happy that his body easily relaxed. Dean seemed to fall asleep and Castiel loved how at ease the Omega was around him, trusting him so completely.

He loved the weight of Dean on top of him, not to mention how the Omega smelled and how he felt around Castiel’s sensitive cock and knot. Everything they had done now should be so wrong but felt so right and Castiel reveled in it.

He felt the swelling of his knot go down eventually, his cock going soft as well, but he stayed mostly lodged in Dean’s tight little hole and he wasn’t the least interested in pulling out. No he was content with lying beneath his little Omega, scenting him and letting his even breathing lull Castiel into a state of serenity.

When Dean woke up and abruptly sat up on him Castiel woke completely, though.

“What’s wrong?” his hands landed on Dean’s hips as he stared up at the beautiful Omega. “Did you hear something?”

Dean blinked down at him, hands on Castiel’s chest and a grin curling his pretty lips. “You’re still here.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I—?” he grunted when Dean swiveled his hips slowly.

“You’re still _inside_.”

Castiel almost choked at how breathless Dean sounded. The Omega looked stunning, head thrown back to expose his delicate throat as he kept grinding his hips in little figure eights. His small dick was definitely perking up and Light help him, but Castiel wanted to suck both Dean’s dick and balls into his mouth. Wanted to use his mouth to pleasure the Omega in every way.

But he couldn’t do anything but gasp and groan as Dean’s movements brought his cock back into the action, waking it up faster than Castiel had ever experienced before. The pleasure that zinged through him left him feeling open and exposed, burning like an open wound and yet he only wanted more.

“Omega, you’re…” he bit off his own words with a groan and Dean grinned down at him, obviously enjoying himself.

“Again, Alpha.”

Well, who was Castiel to deny the Omega that? Hell, he had _years_ of pent up frustration to work with and Dean was arousing enough as it was.

“Are you going to ride me into oblivion, little Omega?”

Dean’s breathing hitched and he dug in his fingers, hips working faster the harder Castiel got. The slide was smooth, wet with both slick and Castiel’s old release and it was gross and wonderful at the same time. Dean made the most enticing little sounds and Castiel panted harshly, finding himself unable to contain his feelings as Dean looked at him with eyes colored Omega gold, shining and lustful as he rode the Alpha’s thick cock.

He worked his hips in tandem with Dean’s movements as best he could, reaching with one hand to fist Dean’s little Omega dick. It made Dean clench around him, his hole tightening like the world’s most wonderful vice, and he couldn’t help but smile at the way Dean moaned. He tried fucking into Castiel’s hand, movements getting jerky, and when Castiel put his other hand on the Omega’s chest, pinching his nipple, Dean came with a shudder. He gasped and squirmed as he emptied over Castiel’s chest but he didn’t stop bucking down on Castiel’s cock until the Alpha’s knot pushed inside him again, locking them together as he stole Castiel’s breath as well as his soul.

 

*****

 

The coming two months were the happiest in Castiel’s life. Even better than when he had first been accepted into the clergy, the time he spent with Dean — teaching the Omega everything he knew about religion, how to read and write, and constantly making love to him — was considerably more fulfilling. And yes, Castiel recognized how self-centered that was of him because what he had with Dean only gave him and the Omega happiness, as opposed to his work with the church which brought happiness to far more people.

But somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care and he had searched his soul, had asked the Light for advice, and had only received warmth in return. Perhaps Castiel had never been cut out for the church or perhaps all his hard work had been in place to lead him to Dean’s side, he didn’t know and as long as he could continue enjoying the Omega he didn’t care.

What he did care about was of course the fact that Dean, by law, still belonged to King Azazel. It hurt him to think about because the King still occasionally had sex with Dean and though Dean told him not to care about that Castiel still did to some measure. Because he was jealous and he was protective and King Azazel wasn’t nice to Dean. He didn’t hit him but sometimes words could cut deeper and the King _wasn’t_ _nice_.

On this particular day, Castiel was hurrying through the keep, intent on making up to Dean that they hadn’t been able to meet in the last few days because of how busy the church got around the holidays. He even had a little present for the Omega, knowing full well how fond Dean was of sweets and though Castiel was aware that Dean probably could get much better sweets from the King’s kitchen, he never did and was always very delighted with whatever Castiel brought him.

On his way he was accosted by no other than King Azazel himself and Castiel found that it was harder than usual to bow and smile respectfully to the Beta.

“Ah, Father Castiel, just the man I wanted to see.”

Castiel managed a tight-lipped smile as he glanced at the King’s entourage of Lords and Ladies, and the guards surrounding them.

“If I knew His Majesty requested my presence I would have hurried here sooner.”

King Azazel just waved his words away. “Actually this is an informal request.”

He motioned for Castiel to follow him and even though Castiel’s inner Alpha roared at him to go to Dean instead, he of course followed his King. Thankfully they didn’t walk far and he soon found himself in a small antechamber, most likely leading into one of the King’s bigger meeting rooms.

He noticed one of the Lords eyeing the box of candies he’d bought for Dean but it was too late to hide it now or it would certainly look suspicious. He just hoped the Lord wouldn’t bring attention to it or he suspected the King would want it and Castiel was pretty sure his inner Alpha would rip someone’s throat if he had to give away Dean’s gift.

Most of the Lords and their Ladies continued on to the bigger room after King Azazel had given them a meaningful look, leaving Castiel with the King and his closest guard, only to be accompanied by Lord Alastair, a slimy git if Castiel ever saw one.

“I’m sure the news will travel fast but let me be the first to tell you,” the King positively _beamed_ , which was a look that really didn’t fit him and that made Castiel highly uncomfortable. “Dean is pregnant, Medico confirmed it just this morning.”

The absolute first feeling Castiel felt was joy so overwhelming that his knees nearly buckled. Dean pregnant, Dean round with pups. And then, slowly, comprehension trickled in. The pup was a blessing, would secure the realm, would ensure King Azazel’s continued lineage, this proved that the advisors had been right and King Azazel’s seed only needed the right recipient, a male Omega was better for him than a female. The King, though old, was still strong. The King would have a pup. The pup was the King’s.

Dean was pregnant with King Azazel’s pup.

King Azazel’s pup was in Dean.

A _Beta’s_ pup was in _Castiel’s_ Omega.

He drew a deep breath, realizing that he most probably had missed a big chunk of the King’s self-absorbed monologue. Lord Alastair was looking at Castiel with piercing eyes and Castiel prayed to the Light that he hadn’t revealed his true emotions. Whatever his feeling were, he had to remember that this was a happy occasion, for Dean and the realm.

“And so I want you to perform the baptism.”

Okay what? Castiel blinked a few times just to see if the King was going to add something more, something that would explain more closely because surely Castiel had misunderstood something. But no, both King Azazel and Lord Alastair looked expectantly at him and Castiel had to hurry not to make a fool of himself.

“I feel honored, Your Majesty, but wouldn’t Archbishop Michael be better suited? He is after all of highest rank.”

The King made a displeased face. “I thought so too but Dean doesn’t like the Archbishop, says he ogled him at the wedding and makes him uncomfortable. And frankly I don’t need that around my pretty wife. Archbishop Michael will earn his chance at redemption, he’s still ranked highest by the Light as you say and he will of course attend the ceremony, but I won’t have him perform the baptism of my first-born.”

Castiel nodded, seeing no real way out of this. And he suspected Dean would be happier with him than the Archbishop if that thing about him checking Dean out was true. And if it was, Castiel should probably have a talk with the Archbishop…

No, he mentally shook his head, it wasn’t his place. No matter how much he wanted to be Dean’s Alpha, they had both agreed that it would be better for them to remain as they were, and only love each other in secret.

“Then I truly _am_ most honored,” he assured the King with a small smile, King Azazel nodding pompously.

“Yes, I have seen that Dean has taken a liking to you and you have been most accommodating, sacrificing your time to indulge Dean’s airheaded little whims.”

Castiel felt the vein at his temple tick as he, with difficulty, managed to quell his inner Alpha’s rage.

“Yes, well, anything for the royal family. I assure you that the whole church is delighted with the Queen’s interest in the Light.”

“Yes, yes,” King Azazel waved off Castiel’s words as if they meant nothing. “All is well with that. Anyway, Medico approximated that Dean’s about two months along in the pregnancy so the baptism is of course months away but I will send people to the church soon, to start preparations. Lord Alastair will help some, he knows my preferences.”

Castiel bowed his head, as always mindful of informal dismissals. “I will eagerly await His Grace.”

Lord Alastair only made a sneer, though Castiel suspected it was meant as a sort of smile, and then Castiel was left alone as the King with his guards and Lord Alastair left to join the rest of King Azazel’s entourage.

He had to take a moment to gather his wits after this rather explosive conversation but the more he thought about it the happier he felt. Dean was with pup, that was all that mattered. That and Dean’s health, which Castiel most certainly would be checking on himself as soon as he was able.

He didn’t run per se, but his steps were quickened as he hasted to the Omega’s quarters. The guard outside Dean’s rooms was the same Alpha it usually was, the one Castiel so easily had dismissed during Dean’s heat and frankly their relationship had improved since then. Nowadays he only nodded to the Castiel, even gave him a rare smile if the priest did so first.

Dean’s handmaiden was in a similar state. When she answered the door and found Castiel on the other side she just gave him a look and then opened the door widely for him.

“The Father here to see you, Your Highness,” she called over her shoulder and, much like she usually did nowadays, excused herself before Dean had even answered her.

Castiel suspected Dean had told her to do so and maybe that she had talked to the handmaidens of the other Queens because, as Dean had said, they all kept lovers as well. Chances were that their handmaidens were aware, as he suspected Dean’s was, and that they shared their tips and tricks for serving their ladies. Whatever the case, Castiel was just happy that Dean’s handmaiden hadn’t gone around spreading unsavory rumors, true or not.

He walked a few steps into the room, putting down his present for Dean on one of the many decorative tables that served no real purpose since Dean didn’t own knickknacks or entertained guests outside of Castiel.

“Dean?” he called after a moment of watching the door, making sure it wouldn’t open again.

They couldn’t very well lock it or the guard would notice but Castiel knew from experience that the moment the handmaiden stepped out, the guard would change position and stand beside the door instead of opposite it, so that he could act as a doorman and announce guests as well.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas turned at the sound of Dean’s voice and promptly felt his chin drop. The Omega was naked save for a silk robe, long enough to brush his heels as he walked into the room, and completely open to reveal his chest and the shadow of a bump on his stomach. Castiel’s eyes raked over Dean’s body, catching on the Omega’s stomach and finally landing on his dick and balls, looking so inviting that all Castiel wanted to do was fall to his knees and pleasure his Omega.

As Dean closed in on him he felt the Omega’s scent, mixed extremely well with the same oils that had set Castiel’s flesh ablaze on their very first time together. Dean must have noticed Castiel smelling him because he grinned widely and stopped a few paces away, leaning far too tantalizingly against the sofa.

“I bathed today, in _those_ oils.”

Yes, Castiel could clearly tell and his heart swelled when he thought the Omega knew how they affected him and that that meant Dean had chosen them on purpose for their meeting today. Ever since they had started having an affair, Dean had started using oils with his baths to mask the scent of _Alpha_ on him. And ever since he had started doing _that_ , Dean had told Castiel that the other Queens had started talking more to him, including him in their ways of concealing their love affairs. Castiel just hoped that Dean getting pregnant wouldn’t put him in a bad position with the other Queens, who no doubt could suspect that the King wasn’t the father and who probably would feel demeaned that Dean would get all the favors from now on.

“I can tell,” he almost growled, pressing out a smile. He was feeling conflicted. On the one hand he had his Omega within arm’s reach and he smelled divine, on the other Dean wasn’t _his_ Omega and he was pregnant with someone else to boot.

Dean languished for a moment against the couch, his dick twitching as he no doubt felt the fire of Castiel’s eyes upon him. But Dean was a brash little Omega and he soon grew tired of such games and sauntered up to Castiel.

“Don’t you wanna ask me why? I mean,” he looked up at Castiel through his lashes, looking possibly ravishing. “They’re special, so I only use them for _special_ occasions.”

By the Light, Castiel was so in love with his bold, sweet Omega. “King Azazel told me that you are with pup, I humbly wish you congratulations, Your Highness.”

“Why are you talking like that?” Dean pouted for a moment before turning and sashaying away, looking over his shoulder at Castiel in a clear challenge. Castiel’s Alpha was clawing to be free. “And fuck that old man for taking these news away from me.”

“He wants me to perform the baptism.”

That made Dean pause, nodding slowly. “So he _did_ listen when I complained about Archbishop Michael. That’s nice. Anyway,” he looked up, beaming, and Light help him but Castiel’s heart swelled even as his inner Alpha serenaded. “It’s fitting, isn’t it? I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Castiel’s hand shook as he reached for the Omega and Dean was fast to take it, frowning a little. _“Light give me strength,”_ Castiel thought as he smiled down at the young Omega. He needed to be strong for him, Dean was obviously happy and Castiel had prepared for the fact that he might feel more for Dean than what Dean felt for him. He just wished the Omega hadn’t used those oils because it made it much harder for him to think.

“I’m very happy for you.”

Dean frowned harder, hand squeezing Castiel’s. “Are you? Cas, you look—” his eyes widened when realization suddenly seemed to dawn and to Castiel’s surprise his frown was replaced by a wide grin. “Alpha, do you not realize it’s _your_ pup?”

The world skidded to a halt and all Castiel could do was stare dumbly. Dean chuckled and took Castiel’s hand, putting it on his still mostly flat stomach. For someone who was two months pregnant it showed very little but it was there, and had probably been there last they met too but Castiel had been too occupied with other things. It was almost so little that it could be mistaken for Dean simply gaining weight.

Now, however, that Castiel knew what it was about it suddenly felt huge to be putting his hand there and that it was _his_ , the _he_ was the father, that—

“Are you sure?” he said, breathless and his hand suddenly trembled for another reason. “ _How_ can you be sure?”

“Well,” Dean said, tone playfully dry and still grinning. “For one you and I have had more sex in these past months than me and Azazel have ever had. Also, we never once thought about pregnancies and you have been knotting me almost every time.”

“But,” Castiel’s brain was desperate to find all the loopholes so he could mend them, desperate to have this and so scared that there was something that they hadn’t thought about, something that would make him not the father. “But he had you during your heat.”

The words were like acid in Castiel’s throat and Dean seemed displeased by the mention too. He didn’t let go of Castiel, though.

“That doesn’t mean anything, Alpha,” he said in a low murmur and pressed closer, his scent wrapping around Castiel’s whole being. “ _You’re_ the one who put this pup in me, I _know_ it. And, if you want more proof, Medico asked me about it too. Apparently people who are trained in medicine can tell if you’ve been taken by an Alpha’s knot, did you know that?”

Castiel most certainly did _not_ know that and he felt momentarily stunned by the fact. His first thought was that this spelled their doom but then reality came back and the fact was that King Azazel’s personal Medico had only told the King that Dean was pregnant and apparently nothing else or they were sure to be dead and not planning a baptism.

 _“Everyone longs for this pup,”_ he thought almost bittersweetly.

“I did not,” he mumbled, smiling at Dean’s pleased smile. “But please tell me more about it.”

“It means it’s yours,” Dean repeated, his arms coming up to wrap around Castiel’s neck so that the Omega could play with his hair. “Because you’re the only Alpha for me, you’re the _only one_ for me.”

Castiel almost purred, he was so pleased. He hugged Dean close, crushing him in a tight embrace and when Dean swooped in for a kiss he easily let the Omega dictate it, the way their tongues curled together, Dean licking into his mouth. Deep and passionately, enough to make Castiel’s head swim almost more than the scent of the Omega, and his inner Alpha howled with joy.

“It’s mine,” he growled, suddenly overcome with primal instincts. To protect, to please. Light help him, Dean was pregnant with _his_ pup and Castiel felt small and humbled in the company of someone so capable of carrying life.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean smiled, seeming the elder now. Castiel, in contrast, felt giddy with excitement.

With a grin of his own, he slid to his knees in front of Dean, the movement made smooth by arousal and expectation rather than practice. Dean’s eyes rounded out and he put his hands on the Alpha’s shoulders when Castiel grabbed the Omega’s hips to lean in and nose against his stomach.

“You smell so good,” he said, voice rough as he let Dean’s scent wash over him.

“A-Alpha…” Dean hushed out, face flushed and dick already starting to swell.

Castiel said nothing, just purred contently and licked his way across Dean’s stomach to his left hip. His hands, big on Dean’s slim body, travelled back to cup the Omega’s wonderfully round butt and when he grabbed him just under his buttocks, Dean took a step closer, widening his stance.

By the Light, Dean smelled _so good_. Good enough in general to make Castiel both aroused and happy but now, with those oils that complimented his natural scent it was almost enough to drive Castiel into a frenzy. It was in moments like these that he missed his rut, he was sure spending it with Dean would be spectacular.

Dean’s skin prickled under Castiel’s teasing tongue and lips and he smiled against the warm skin, breathing deeply and kissing inwards again, down to the Omega’s crotch where his scent was the richest and his taste the sweetest.

Dean made a keening sound when Castiel mouthed at his dick, whole body jerking as Castiel swallowed him down. He wasn’t fully hard yet and Castiel loved feeling him grow inside his mouth, tongue snaking around the hardening flesh. He pulled off, sucking on the head for a moment as he looked up at the Omega with adoration and then he went down again, all the way to the hilt so that Dean’s balls bumped his chin and he buried his nose in the short public hair, breathing in again.

“Fuck, _Cas_ ,” Dean moaned and his hands went to Castiel’s hair instead, burying there. When Castiel let his jaw go slack for Dean to use as he wished, the Omega’s body jerked again and Castiel felt slick trickle out of Dean’s tight little hole. “You’d let me fuck your face?”

Castiel was so over the moon for the Omega he would let him do whatever he wanted and frankly Castiel took pleasure in it too. Dean was beautiful in his arousal and Castiel coveted it all for himself, taking such pride in being the Alpha to bring it out of the Omega. Instead of answering he just pressed the tips of his fingers against Dean’s leaking hole and groaned deeply in his throat.

Dean let out a positively filthy sound and started moving his hips in small thrusts. It wasn’t nearly enough for Castiel to choke on the Omega’s dick and Castiel loved how it made him feel. So powerful and yet so humbled as he sat there, his own thick Alpha cock trapped under layers and layers of clothes as his beautiful Omega took his own pleasure in Castiel’s willing mouth.

For a moment there was nothing but the sound and scent of Dean, the Omega thrusting shallowly and Castiel swallowing around him, reveling in the act. Castiel’s own body flushed hot from his arousal and he knew that he had to get out of his clothes soon or they would be soaked with the scent of Alpha arousal, but for now he was happy to satisfy his Omega.

Then Dean’s moaning changed pitch, became more desperate and Castiel pulled off with a grin.

“I’m so close, Alpha,” Dean panted, looking down at Castiel with Omega gold coloring his eyes. “Please fuck me?”

“Soon, my sweet,” Castiel murmured and put his hands on Dean’s hips, turning him slowly.

Dean stumbled a little but Castiel’s grip was steady enough and soon he was faced with Dean’s delicious little butt. He grabbed the silk robe, pulling it to the side over Dean’s hip as he put his other hand on the Omega’s back, making him bend over a little.

“Cas?”

“I love the way you taste, Omega,” he growled and plunged in without warning, one hand still holding the robe and the other grabbing Dean’s ass cheek as Castiel planted his face against the Omega’s hole, licking greedily.

Dean’s body jackknifed and he moaned loudly, hands scrabbling to grab what he could reach of the sofa and one of them ultimately landing in Castiel’s hair again. Castiel’s cock lurched in his pants and he spread his knees wider, still ignoring his needs as he continued to eat Dean out.

Slick and saliva ran down Castiel’s chin and he groaned deeply at the taste and feel of Dean on his tongue. Light help him, he wanted to bite the Omega. On his butt, on his shoulder, a mating bite on his neck where everyone would see. Yes, Castiel’s inner Alpha definitely approved of that and he bucked his hips up into nothing when a powerful wave of arousal washed over him.

He felt himself leak precome and that was it, these boxers were ruined. Maybe he could leave them here for Dean? Would he like that, to have his Alpha’s scent close at all times? Castiel sure liked the idea very much and he couldn’t stop himself from growling possessively at the thought.

“Fuck, Cas, I can smell how aroused you are,” Dean suddenly moaned, high-pitched. His thighs were trembling and Castiel brushed one hand around Dean’s hip and up to spread against the Omega’s stomach. “Are you hard for me?”

Castiel growled again, nipping Dean’s butt and getting a whine in return.

 _“Here,”_ Castiel thought as he continued to lick Dean’s hole, petting the Omega’s abdomen softly. _“In here is my pup.”_

Such a weird thing to think about in the middle of sex, surely, but Castiel found that it aroused him even more. Images of what Dean might look like with his belly swollen with the pup floated through Castiel’s mind and he couldn’t take it anymore. He was so aroused, so on the verge of losing it, and yet all he could think about was Dean’s pleasure and his release.

He rose quickly to his feet, pulling Dean close to him chest to back, both hands going around the Omega to support him as Dean’s legs almost gave out. One hand on Dean’s hard dick and the other pinching a perky nipple, he buried his face against the Omega’s neck, licking and nipping him there.

“You’re so precious to me, little one,” he breathed on a growl, Dean panting and rubbing his butt against Castiel’s hard cock. “By the Light and everything holy, I love you and the pup.”

Dean gasped sharply, hands clutching at Castiel’s arms as he fucked the Alpha’s hand, head thrown back as he came a moment later. Castiel milked him gently, enjoying the way Dean’s come shot out of him in powerful arches, staining both the expensive carpet and the sofa.

“Fuck, Cas…” Dean moaned, going boneless as soon as his climax was over.

Castiel chuckle, still doing his best of reining in his own arousal. Yes he was still on the brink, the edge razor sharp, but his inner Alpha wouldn’t ever let him put his own needs before Dean’s. So instead he gathered the sated Omega in his arms, carrying him over to the bed and putting him down gently before all but ripping away his clothes and climbing in bed with Dean.

As soon as he was within arm’s reach, the Omega grabbed him, hauling him closer and into a sweet kiss. He groaned deeply and barely refrained from humping Dean’s leg like a dog. The kiss was filled with too much emotion for him to want to ruin it with something so animalistic.

“I saw you brought something,” Dean mumbled when they pulled apart. They were lying close enough that Dean no doubt could feel Castiel’s throbbing cock and their hands were still on each other’s bodies, Castiel caressing Dean’s back gently.

“Just some sweets,” he smiled softly. “I know it’s not the best in town but—” he was cut off when Dean pecked him gently on the mouth.

“It is, because you bought it, Alpha.”

Castiel’s inner Alpha preened and Castiel could only smile. He lost himself a little when Dean snaked a hand down between them to grab at his cock, though. Eyes rolling back, he turned to lie on his back as Dean pumped him slowly before following, straddling the Alpha.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Castiel murmured but Dean only grinned cheekily before promptly sitting down on Castiel’s hard cock.

Dean had told Castiel multiple times that he loved riding the Alpha and frankly Castiel loved it too. Dean looked exquisite as he worked his whole body, rolling his hips in waves so that his tight hole clenched Castiel’s whole length on every stroke.

His dick was mostly soft for now but Castiel loved it anyway, just the feeling of Dean’s small Omega balls getting pressed against him every time Dean sat all the way down was enough to drive him stir crazy. Dean’s slick was getting all over Castiel and he loved what it represented for him. They may not be able to bite each other but they both _knew_.

As his orgasm approached he became less and less conscious of his own sounds and so close to the edge he could do nothing but grit his teeth and grab Dean’s hips, planting his feet on the bed to be able to pound up into his Omega.

“Knot me,” Dean demanded, voice breathy, and Castiel thanked the Light because today of all days he was sure he wouldn’t have been able not to.

The moment his swollen knot popped past Dean’s sensitive rim Castiel was gone, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut he came hard inside his Omega. Dean only hummed contently, squirming in Castiel’s tight grip and clenching around him so that Castiel came again.

 _“Would that I make him pregnant again,”_ Castiel thought, delirious with his orgasm as Dean’s greedy body wrung him dry.

The first thing Castiel noticed when he regained his senses was Dean lying on top of him, the Omega petting Castiel’s chest lovingly. He stirred slowly, limbs heavy and knot still caught inside Dean.

“Hey Alpha,” Dean mumbled amusedly, turning his head up to face Castiel.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel murmured, grinning widely. “Comfortable?”

“The best,” Dean sighed contently and snuggled in again, his scent wafting up and filling Castiel’s senses. “Thank you for bringing me the candy. And for putting a pup in me.”

Castiel chuckled. “I’d say one of those is the greater feat but I’m happy you’re glad for both.”

Dean pecked Castiel’s chest. “So you’re happy about the pup?”

“Of course I am, by the Light this is the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Dean was silent for a moment and Castiel was just about to ask if something was wrong when the Omega sat up, jostling them both. Castiel’s hips bucked involuntarily as his knot was massaged and Dean gave him a quick grin when he noticed.

“So,” he gnawed a little on his lower lip, looking to the side shyly before resolutely looking back, eyes determined. “You’re okay with the pup being here? Raised with _him_ as its father, I mean?”

Castiel at first didn’t understand and then it hit him. Dean was asking if Castiel would be okay with pretending that he had nothing to do with the pup. Would he be okay with watching the pup grow up, thinking Azazel was its father and that Castiel was just a kind priest who helped his mother with religious studies? Maybe he could be “uncle Cas”, at the most, but certainly never the father.

It stung. It hurt deep inside. His inner Alpha howled, not in anger but in sorrow, and it killed his afterglow like nothing else.

But Dean was looking expectantly at him and he knew he had to choose his words carefully. Because no, he was not okay with it but what were the options? That they run away together? Dean pregnant and Castiel ignorant of the world outside the capitol. There was really no other way that he could see. Either they remained here and Castiel would have to pretend the pup wasn’t his or they ran away. Both options terrified him but he knew which one would be the safer for Dean.

“Of course I am,” he tried smiling and thought it came out alright. He had to be careful or Dean would be able to smell on him just how much he was hurting.

“Really?” Dean looked uncertain and Castiel put his hands on the Omega’s thighs, caressing him gently.

“Really. As long as I can have some time with you and the pup, and I do hope that we can keep meeting like this, then I will be fine. It what’s best for the realm as well. And hey,” he smiled wider when Dean only looked uncertain still. “If it’s a boy he’ll grow up to be king of this realm. And if it’s a girl she’ll be married to a great Lord or even a Prince and maybe she’ll get her own kingdom to rule.”

Dean barely looked convinced and Castiel didn’t know how to make it better. “I guess,” he mumbled, eyes downcast. “If you think it’s for the best?”

Castiel wanted to scream that no, he didn’t. He wanted to take Dean and leave right now. Why should they have to suffer for everyone else to be happy? And would it even make people happy? Rumor had it that the common people were rather dissatisfied with King Azazel and many were hoping for him to die childless so that someone new could come in. It could mean war, but lately there had been talk of a Prince Asmodeus who apparently had a pretty good claim on the throne. Couldn’t he be a viable option and Dean could be left alone?

But not, what foolish talk, Castiel wouldn’t even know where to start if they decided to run away and he wouldn’t want to do anything that could put Dean in danger.

“I do.”

Dean was quiet for a moment and then he gave Castiel a smile. “Hey, if it’s a girl, maybe she could get a husband who actually loves her, huh? I mean, who doesn’t at least neglect her. Like, Azazel isn’t that bad but his neglect hurts, you know? It’s like mental abuse. Maybe she could do better and wouldn’t have to sneak around?”

Castiel’s heart clenched. “She would,” he whispered hoarsely. “She would get a husband who loves her just as much as I love you.”

“And…” Dean looked shy again, looking at Castiel with a ducked head. “And he would bite her?”

Castiel could physically feel how much Dean was hurting and he smiled ruefully, putting his hands on the small of Dean’s back and tipping him so that he could hug him.

“He would,” he murmured, rolling them over so that Dean ended up on his back, Castiel still lodged inside him and wrapping his arms around the Omega who clung to him like a vice. “Right here,” he nosed up Dean’s neck, right to the spot he instinctively knew was made for him. “This would be a perfect spot to put a mating bite, to seal two lovers together forever.”

Dean shivered, craning his neck to give space. “That sounds nice,” he rasped and Castiel could do nothing but hug him tighter. “That sounds very nice.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

The coming months saw much change for Dean and at the same time none. His belly grew, his relationship with Azazel surprisingly remained much of the same. All of the Queens, even Queen Jo, started resenting him and he got even more isolated than before but somehow, for some reason, none of them ratted him out even though Dean was pretty sure they all knew he had been unfaithful and that the pup wasn’t the King’s.

And then there was Cas. Cas who was so obviously in love with Dean, so clearly enamored with the pup and who, Dean was starting to suspect, had some kind of pregnant belly kink. Not that Dean minded, actually it was kind of cute the way the Alpha would get all dopey and aroused at the same time. Dean thought it had to do with their primal instincts. Cas’ inner Alpha was clearly satisfied that he had managed to get Dean pregnant and hell, Dean couldn’t deny that his inner Omega was happy too.

Cas was always so conscious of Dean’s belly though, petting it, smiling down at it, and while they had sex they had started using only positions that didn’t put strain on Dean’s belly. To be perfectly honest Dean loved riding Cas the best anyway so they most often ended up like that, Cas driving more slowly into him, milking Dean’s orgasm out of him.

And whenever Dean wanted to suck Cas off the Alpha made him sit on the sofa or the bed, refusing to have Dean on his knees on the floor, as if that would hurt him or the pup, which Dean kind of thought was adorable. But Cas’ new absolute favorite position for blow jobs was Dean on his back on the bed, Cas standing by the edge and feeding Dean his hard cock. It was pleasurable for the Alpha, Dean loved the way it forced him to surrender himself to Cas and Cas could stroke Dean’s belly, a pleased growl tumbling out on every exhale.

And other than the frankly spectacular sex, Dean supposed he was blessed with a rather smooth pregnancy. There was no morning sickness to speak of, he had been a little nauseated on the evenings lately but it hadn’t resulted in vomiting so he was okay with that. His back and shoulders were starting to hurt, though, not to mention how fucking tired he was all the time and Medico told him constantly that he wasn’t gaining weight like he was supposed to. Dean wasn’t that concerned, though, he knew the pup was healthy. Not because they had any real way of knowing that but because it had started kicking now and Dean thought that had to be a good thing.

Dean loved it when the pup kicked, although not so much when it used his bladder as target practice. The first time it happened during sex with Cas was also a little annoying because the Alpha had gotten so stoked the sex had been cut off and he had spent a good hour trying to coax the pup to do it again.

But well, other than that it was fun. Dean was happy, and then sometimes he wasn’t, for other reasons not concerning his pup’s enthusiastic kicking. Yes, in the months leading up to Dean’s due date his emotions fluctuated heavily from one side to the other.

Because on the one hand he was so fucking _happy_ about this pup and about Cas.

And on the other hand he was so fucking _sad_ that the Alpha hadn’t just immediately put Dean over his shoulder and run away with him.

No, Dean was to stay here and pretend that disgusting man Azazel was the father of his pup while Azazel ignored him and his other wives sneered at Dean for being stupid enough to get pregnant with his lover. Honestly Dean didn’t know why they were angry with him for that, was it bad? The King wanted an heir after all, why hadn’t Queen Lilith thought of it herself?

Maybe they thought the King would figure it out? Maybe they were as barren as he? Maybe they just hadn’t thought of it themselves? Dean spent most of his time in constant fear that someone would rat him out and the King would take his pup away from him, would maybe even execute Cas. Constantly scared of impossible scenarios and sad that Cas wasn’t doing all he could to get them away from here. Maybe, and this was the worst thought, maybe he wasn’t even _that_ interested? He could talk the talk but maybe, when it came down to it, he perhaps didn’t want to walk the walk and what better way to rid himself of responsibilities than to pretend the pup was Azazel’s? It was, after all, what was best for the realm. Such a heroic sacrifice, right?

And then Cas walked into the room and all of Dean’s worries washed away because no one could smell like that while secretly plotting to dump Dean. No, Cas was his and Dean needed to remember that. Needed to focus all his love on the pup and not care how the King dismissed him right after lackluster sex, treating him as no more than a common whore.

Actually, just thinking about how Cas had reacted when Dean told him Azazel had said he didn’t want to have sex again until Dean had had the pup because he was frankly getting too fat was proof enough that Cas at least felt something for Dean. Hell, he had looked like he was about to commit regicide. Dean had been tempted to bring up the thought of them running away together but couldn’t really bear to say the words, too afraid of another rejection. Besides, Cas had already made his thoughts on that clear, right?

Well, with only two months left to the due date, Dean thought he had adjusted to that thought pretty well. This would be his life and the pup would be raised here and at least it would want for nothing.

 

*****

 

Cas came to see Dean rather abruptly on the Thursday on the fifth week of his third trimester. Dean was by now pretty large and it was cumbersome to move. He didn’t argue with his handmaiden when she wanted to dress him anymore and he was thankful for her help in the bath. She had also told him that she had never been pregnant but she had two older sisters who had and she knew a little of what was to be expected so Dean took comfort in that.

He and his handmaiden were sitting close together on the sofa in Dean’s quarters. Choosing between the preapproved bassinettes. Dean wanted the pup in here with him until he or she was old enough to have a room of their own and thankfully Azazel hadn’t given two fucks either way. If he wanted Dean he would summon him so Dean was free to do whatever he wanted with his quarters.

There was a rap on the door and his handmaiden went to answer without needing instructions. Dean frowned at the door, though, apprehensive that it would be Azazel’s manservant coming to pick Dean up for something he’d rather not do.

Instead it was Cas that stood on the other door and Dean’s body flushed with pleasure the same way it always did when he saw the Alpha. It was a mix of sexual arousal and just general happiness. Fuck they didn’t even have to _do_ anything, just being in the same room as Cas made Dean content.

“Father Castiel to see you, Your Highness,” Dean’s handmaiden said, head respectfully bowed in front of the clergyman.

“That’s alright,” Dean said as if he was so fucking important. “You can leave us, we’ll finish this later.”

She curtseyed and left without questions, as usual. Cas hastened over to Dean as soon as the door was closed and fuck, he looked almost distraught now that they were alone and he could drop his act. He of course had on his scent blockers as usual but Dean was so accustomed to his scent by now that he could sense it anyway, albeit faintly, and it was sharp with distress.

“Dean,” Cas said, voice hushed and he sat down on the sofa too, one hand grabbing Dean’s as he put the other flat on Dean’s round belly.

Dean frowned again, anxiousness curling in his stomach. “What’s wrong?”

“I—” Cas sighed harshly, combing his fingers through his hair roughly. “I can’t do it. I can’t,” he sighed again and Dean tried not to let his feelings of insecurities take over. Cas was _not_ leaving him, he _wasn’t_. “I can’t keep watching you, with your beautiful round belly, navigate through the ins and outs of the keep. I can’t keep standing by while the King neglects you, while you’re mistreated and besmirched by the Queens. And I _can’t_ ,” he looked at Dean, so pleading. “I can’t stand by as that man takes the credit for _our_ pup. I’m sorry, I tried and failed. I’m less of a man, putting my own happiness above the realm but I _can’t_.”

Dean held his breath all through Cas’ little speech and fuck, he was so close to crying by the end of it that it was only a swift kick delivered by the pup that kept the tears from welling over.

“I don’t want to pretend either,” he whispered hoarsely and Cas looked close to crying himself, relief washing over his handsome face and his scent changing for the better in an instant. “But what do we do?”

“Let’s run away together.”

Dean just stared at the Alpha for a moment, thinking this was too fucking good to be true. “Are you serious?”

Cas let go of Dean, standing up to pace and Dean immediately missed his warmth. “Yes. I’ve thought long and hard about this and,” he stopped, looking a little helplessly at Dean but still so very determined. Dean felt his heart ache and he put a hand on his belly, drawing Cas’ attention and seemingly steeling his resolve. “I don’t know much, Dean. I’m a scholar at best and a man of the Light at heart. I have never really been outside of the capitol’s walls, I… what I _do_ know is mostly about city living and the darkness of people’s hearts. But I feel confident that what I lack you can more than make up for. I believe we can do this, _together_.”

Dean felt a thrill go through him. “I traveled a lot before coming here.”

Cas nodded with enthusiasm, smiling widely and sitting down again. “I know, you told me such fantastic stories of your clan of hunters. I think I can get us out of the capitol with my skills and I think your skills can take us far away from here.”

“But where would we go?” by the Light, Dean couldn’t even believe they were discussing this, it felt like a dream come true and he felt giddy and cautious at the same time. Everything suddenly felt urgent and at the same time he felt a calm wash over him now that they were _finally_ talking about the right things.

“Anywhere,” Cas grinned, so fucking handsome in his elatedness that Dean couldn’t help but grin too. “We can go to live in the mountains, we can find another city in another country, far away from this realm. Or we could go and try to find your clan.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the mentions of his family. “I’d like that,” he mumbled, taking Cas’ hands in his, squeezing tightly. “I’d like any and all of that but… but to find my family, to live with them together with you and our pup, that would be everything I would ever want.”

“Then let’s do that,” Cas said in an intimate murmur, sliding closer on the sofa. “I want to give you the world, Dean. You and the pup are what matters the most to me, not this blasted realm or any duties. I have prayed to the Light on many nights and it gives me the same answer every time; to follow you. I don’t need this church to practice my religion.”

“So let’s leave,” Dean said, breathless with excitement and on the verge of getting up and running out the door right the fuck now. “Let this realm tear itself apart over the childless King, I don’t care. Let’s leave now and slowly make our way to my old lands. It can take years or months but as long as we’re together it’s fine.”

And it was, holy hell, Dean was ecstatic.

Cas leaned in to kiss him. It started chaste, more loving and to seal the deal, but Dean deepened it and his Alpha was a sucker for kissing so they soon ended up tangled together on the sofa, Dean sitting plastered to Cas’ side and with one thigh slung over the Alpha’s. His big belly was a bit in the way and it was hard to reach properly. Dean wanted to sit in Cas’ lap, straddling him and grind their growing erections together but that wasn’t very comfortable nowadays. Cas just hummed into the kisses, though, content with making out and petting Dean’s belly fondly as Dean grinded his dick against the Alpha’s hip.

The fire died down a little when Dean’s back started twinging painfully. He wanted to ignore it but of course Cas noticed and he immediately arranged them so that Dean was leaned back, cushioned comfortably and Dean didn’t even have it in him to protest when Cas sat on the other end of the sofa, putting Dean’s feet in his lap and starting to massage them.

“We can’t travel on foot. It’s too slow and your feet will be hurting,” the Alpha murmured after a while. Dean was a gooey mess and just hummed thoughtfully in answer. “But I can’t have you on horseback while you’re pregnant.”

“We could get a carriage? We can go on foot until we get out of the capitol.”

“We’d need money.”

Dean waved a hand at the room in general. “Take some of this and sell it. Nothing big that would be missed but some jewelry, I never wear it anyway. And clothes, most of it doesn’t fit me now so Azazel won’t see,” he snorted and rested his head back against the throw pillows behind him, looking at Cas with soft eyes. “Not that he does anyway.”

Cas made a grimace and Dean smiled to himself, pleased with how much his Alpha despised the King. In the beginning Cas’ emotions towards their monarch had seemed to be a churchly neutral, but ever since they started this affair Cas’ disdain had definitely grown and Dean loved to see Cas’ real personality instead of the reserved priestly one.

“That’s a good idea but the more I think about it, the less I feel like travelling while you’re like this. I don’t want to endanger you or the pup.”

Dean reigned in his immediate disappointment because he knew what Cas was talking about. “We seldom traveled when someone from out clan was this big,” he mumbled, sighing a little when he realized how rash they had been. “But then again, travelling with an infant is no cakewalk either.”

“Have you done it?” Cas asked, tone serious and Dean thought about it for a while.

“Only two times as far as I can remember. One of them was my baby brother, we had set up camp in a rather big cavern so my mother could have Sam in peace and that went well. But only two days later parts of the cave collapsed in on itself so my dad and the rest of the council decided that even though Sam was so small we had to chance travelling or someone might actually die if the rest of the cave collapsed too.”

“And that went well?”

Dean smiled at the obvious concern in Cas’ tone. “Yeah. Well, Sammy cried like a wounded animal the whole time and we didn’t go far but yeah, it went well. So I guess we could wait? It’s the crying that I’m most concerned about because I guess we’d have to sneak out?”

“Maybe,” Cas mumbled, clearly in thought. “Or maybe not, if we wait until the pup is born and both of you are in good condition we’ll have a few weeks more to plan this whole thing.”

Dean nodded, liking this idea better, now that he thought about it. “Then we wait and when we do go, we go as far as we feel we can and then we hunker down for a while until the pup is stronger.”

Cas grinned, clearly getting enthused again. “And then we’ll make for your homelands, Omega.”

Dean’s body flushed hot with happiness. “Yeah, and then we’ll go home, together.”

 

* * *

 

As Dean’s due date was closing in on them, Castiel’s plans came together one after another. Well, perhaps calling them “plans” was a little too much, but he had a list in his mind and it was getting checked off one after another and he was feeling _good_ about this decision. Good and apprehensive.

Good because he knew, in his heart, that this was the right decision. Dean and the Light had convinced him and he felt content when he thought about it.

Apprehensive because there was still so much left that could go wrong. The two things that plagues Castiel’s minds the most was the possibility of Dean dying in child birth and the possibility of King Azazel somehow getting wind of the fact that Dean was going to run out on him. Worst case scenario there too was Dean’s death. Castiel woke up on semi-regular basis now, sweaty and shaky from dreams in which he had to witness Dean’s lifeless body. Some, where their dead pup featured too, were worse than others but so far the Light’s soothing touch had managed to dispel the darkness.

Frankly Castiel thought they couldn’t leave a day too soon but he knew he still had to keep a cool head because Dean couldn’t move too much in the first few days following his birthing of their pup. And then there was the pup to consider, so fragile and tiny. Dean’s story about his own baby brother gave Castiel hope but there was still such a large marginal for error that his sleep suffered almost nightly.

Some of that was guilt, of course, because Castiel now knew that when Dean had first asked if Castiel would be okay with King Azazel as the father, he had really been asking for Castiel to whisk him away. That Castiel then had been to cowardly to oppose the realm and even saw himself as unworthy was completely on him and he berated himself for it. If only he had understood already then, then they would have been miles away by now, Dean far more capable of riding a horse when he was only in his first trimester.

But, as the Light kept telling him, there was no use dwelling on that now. He had to keep his eyes focused forward on their goal and as they entered the last week of Dean’s pregnancy that goal had never felt closer.

On the afternoon of the Tuesday on that week, Castiel found himself summoned to the keep. Thinking it was Lord Alastair who had summoned him to speak of the baptism, which the Lord insisted on micromanaging, Castiel trudged up to the keep on heavy feet.

He was surprised in the audience chamber, however, to find an outraged King Azazel and his closest advisors instead.

“I am _so_ angry,” King Azazel sneered as soon as Castiel reached his high chair.

Castiel realized then just how small the audience chamber really was, how suffocating it felt, walls lined with guards and the King flanked by his advisors. It wasn’t an inviting place for someone coming to make a plea to the King.

“May I inquire as to why, Your Majesty?” Castiel mumbled lowly when King Azazel just sat there, fuming.

The King squinted at him and Castiel did his best to look pious and humble. He was glad he had brought a copy of the Holy Book to clutch reverently in front of him.

“It’s presumptuous of you to do so, _priest_ ,” King Azazel spat, leaning back in his chair with a deep sigh. “But as it is the reason for which I summoned you here I will allow it,” he was quiet for another moment, just observing Castiel and though Castiel was nervous he also trusted the Light. “It has been brought to my attention by my trusted advisors,” he glanced at Lady Meg Masters, one of the more vile women on the King’s council and she smiled sweetly at him. “That _Dean_ has been _unfaithful_ and—” he cut himself off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Castiel felt cold all over and it was only years of training that saved him from making a sound or losing face.

“Do you have proof?”

“I don’t need proof, I am the King!”

Castiel gritted his teeth hard, feeling his inner Alpha wake up from its slumber, more than intent on ripping this threat to shreds.

“We have his scent,” Lord Alastair said calmly while King Azazel tried his best to cool his head. “His scent has changed now, so close to the birthing.”

“As is natural, Your Grace,” Castiel allowed, bowing his head slightly. Light help him, his mind was rushing with the possibilities, the repercussions of this. Why was he even summoned? How was Dean? _Where_ was Dean? And the pup, blessed Light, do not let the pup fare ill.

“His scent has changed to match an _Alpha_ , I have smelled it myself,” Lady Masters sneered as if Castiel was an imbecile and since he was kind of playing the role he allowed it, even though his inner Alpha was plotting on how to best rip out her throat. Jumping over the table seemed the most direct route but no, he had to get out of this room alive and help Dean.

He frowned in mock confusion. “An Alpha?”

He wanted to question Lady Masters’ credibility in this case since she was only a Beta and her sense of smell certainly was lower than that of the Alpha or Omega subgenders. But he saw several members of the council nod and Castiel knew that she most probably was speaking the truth. It had after all been a concern of theirs for a while but Dean had thought he could hide it with his oils, same as he had hid the scent of Castiel’s sex scent on him. The King was certainly fooled by that but then again he wasn’t only barren, he was less of a Beta in many ways. Castiel suspected it was all those opiates that the King was rumored to have smoked when he was young that now rendered him practically useless in many ways.

That his advisors would put the truth before the realm wasn’t anything Castiel had counted on and actually baffled him, though. Medico sure hadn’t, for one.

“Yes,” King Azazel hissed. “Apparently the little hussy has been going around opening his legs to anyone he wants and now he’s managed to get himself pregnant and tried to pass it off as mine.”

Castiel’s patience was really being tested today, not to mention his ability to keep calm in pressing situations.

 _“By the Light’s grace,”_ he prayed silently.

“Surely Medico would have notic—”

“He _did_ ,” King Azazel hissed, leaning menacingly over the table, his face a red mask of anger. “As soon as I confronted him with Lady Masters’ concerns he admitted to have noticed Dean clearly being taken by a knot.”

“I guess it doesn’t have to mean the pup is—”

“The meaning is obvious!” the King roared and Castiel’s inner Alpha reminded him of just how much he _hated_ getting interrupted. “Dean has some Alpha’s pup in him and Medico was covering for him, well I’ll be finding myself a new Medico now, that’s for sure.”

Castiel _sincerely_ hoped the old one wasn’t dead in a ditch. He would have to pray to the Light to save the man’s soul.

“And Queen Dean?”

“How nice of you to ask, Father,” Lord Alastair sneered but King Azazel waved him off, thankfully.

“He will be confined to his quarters until the birth of the pup. Now, I have called you here to ask what you know of this illicit affair.”

“I’m not sure how much help I can be, Your Majesty,” Castiel said humbly, his mind once again racing with thoughts of Dean, imprisoned in his rooms. Was he alone? What if something happened to him or the pup? And what would happen after the birth?

“Nonsense, Dean has taken a liking to you, you have been to visit him almost every day for the last months. You must know _something_.”

“Haven’t you noticed his change in scent, a change in his demeanor? Maybe he mentioned someone?” Lord Alastair added and Castiel felt very aware of everyone’s eyes on him.

“I cannot speak for his scent, Your Majesty,” Castiel answered calmly, keeping all his focus on the King. “As a priest it is already unseemly enough for me to spend time alone with an Omega in such close quarters, I did not wish to break my vows more than necessary and always kept to the far side of the room while Dean mostly remained on the sofa by the windows.”

Lady Masters snorted as if this viewpoint was ridiculous and Castiel bristled inwardly. While what he had said was untrue, it wouldn’t have been so if Dean and he hadn’t turned out to be a fated pair, blessed by the Light. If that hadn’t been the case he most surely wouldn’t have kept so close to the unmated Omega.

“So you mean since you weren’t close enough to him, you couldn’t smell it?” she asked, her tone clearly condescending and Castiel took pleasure in pretending he didn’t notice, seeing how it irked her.

“That is correct. And I suppose me being a Beta would hamper my ability to smell his changes as well, don’t you? If your next question was going to be if I smelled an Alpha in Queen Dean’s quarters then no, I did not.”

Lord Alastair chuckled, side-eyeing Lady Masters and her angrily pinched lips.

“Why were you even spending time in his quarters, then? If it’s such a violation to your vows?” she spat and Castiel smiled his most accommodating smile, to his inner Alpha’s delight on seemingly making her more irritated.

“Because Queen Dean was highly embarrassed about his inability to read. Most of you here at the keep knew about it, yes, but he didn’t want to get caught practicing.”

“Always thought it was weird to ask a priest to teach him how to read,” King Azazel muttered and the rest of the council nodded along. Castiel had dreaded this question.

“Well I suppose since he asked me to teach him about the Light too, it felt natural.”

The King held up a hand and Castiel pursed his lips slightly, quieting immediately. “I wasn’t asking, just pointing it out. Anyway, are you _sure_ Dean didn’t say something? Anything? I need to know the identity of this _thief_ who came here at night stealing my wife.”

Castiel felt cold sweat slide down his spine. “I’m sorry but I do not. However if I may, Your Majesty, Dean trusts me. I could perhaps talk to him and see if he slips up about the identity?”

Several of the advisors nodded their heads, looking interested in the idea. Lord Alastair squinted as if he was trying to see the lies coloring Castiel’s eternal soul. Lady Masters immediately bent in to whisper in the King’s ear. He soon waved her off but Castiel knew the damage was already done even before King Azazel spoke.

“Your suggestion is welcomed but I have already made up my mind about Dean. He is not to see another person save his handmaiden until the day of his execution. The isolation is as much his punishment as his death.”

Castiel’s insides froze, even his inner Alpha grew cold and mute. “Are… are you executing Dean?”

“Of course I am!” the King slammed his hand down on the table, face red again with sudden and renewed anger. “The slut has been unfaithful. I will have him birth the pup and keep it for myself, since none of my other wives seem capable of carrying on my lineage. Dean can die in child birth for all the public is concerned. Only a select few will know the truth.”

“Like a _priest of the Light_ ,” Lord Alastair hissed and if Castiel wasn’t so paralyzed by fear for his Omega he would have seen the King’s answering sneer and better prepared himself for the man’s next words.

“Oh Father Castiel knows this was just me confessing my sins, don’t you, _Father_?”

Because a confessional was private and the attending priest acted with complete confidentiality the King apparently thought he could get away with this. So this was his chance, Castiel thought. But what to do? If he agreed he would walk out of the room without problem but Dean would die. If he opposed he would most likely be executed and Dean would die anyway.

Or maybe there was a third option?

Castiel bowed respectfully. “Of course, if you reflect upon your sins the Light will absolve you,” he did the sign for the Light in the air in front of the King and almost felt like his fingers caught on fire.

_“Light forgive me, these lies are like acid in my throat but they are for my love.”_

Somehow he felt as if the Light, in its infinite grace, understood.

“See?” the King smirked and Castiel almost thought he saw some of the advisors make subtly disgusted faces but didn’t want to assume for his own benefit. “Then we are done here.”

 _“We most certainly are,”_ Castiel thought as he bowed, mind already spinning with what he needed to do. Yes he and Dean had already decided to run away and yes, he had made _some_ plans but all of that would have to be thrown out the window now.

Now he needed to act swiftly and surely and he knew exactly what that meant.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

See, Castiel had lied about two things. Well actually he had lied about a whole lot of things throughout his whole life but he had lied about two things specifically to Dean.

One, he had told the Omega that he possessed no real skills outside of scholarly. This was a definite lie since he possessed a lot of skills, most of which ranged far from what a priest should ever know, which was the primary reason he kept them under wraps.

Two, he had also told the Omega that no one knew he was an Alpha, with the possible exception of the man who provided him with his rut dampening herbs. This was another clear lie since everyone from his old life knew of his true subgender.

Other than those two lies, Castiel had tweaked his truths some too, especially when Dean had asked about Castiel’s time before the clergy. He had been vague then, telling the Omega that he had grown up in the capitol and seen all the misery, which in and of itself wasn’t a lie but it was still a huge understatement of what he had actually done before the Light found him.

Castiel _had_ grown up in the capitol, a street urchin left to die, desolate and alone for a long time. Well, there had been others like him and they had banded together. Stolen what they needed, bartered for the rest. Some had turned to violence while others, like Castiel, had relied on cunning to survive into adulthood.

In a way most of them had thought that would make it easier, being adult. But in many ways it wasn’t. Most of Castiel’s friends died in the King’s army, fighting wars they knew nothing about. Some went to the brothels, some turned their murdering into lucrative businesses, and some got picked up by various guilds.

Castiel ended up in the thieves’ guild Black Wings and spent most of his years there. He met Gabriel there, an up-and-coming spy within the guild and together they traded secrets and lies with rich men and poor alike. The thieves’ guild didn’t concern themselves much with who they worked for or with, just as long as they got paid and thankfully, for the poorer clientele, they didn’t always ask for gold as payment.

Most of the Black Wings dealt with covert spying but some branched out to assassination as well. Gabriel did most of everything and unlike a lot of the others didn’t shun Castiel for refusing to take up the knife. It was Gabriel who helped Castiel reach his true calling, getting him the scent blockers and helping him get out of the guild tabard and into his cassocks.

Gabriel had become the leader’s right hand by then and had convinced the man that having a man in the church would be most profitable. That Castiel had no intention of ever spying for the Black Wings inside the church walls was a secret between him and Gabriel and when Gabriel succeeded the leader after an unfortunate poisoning incident that Castiel had vowed never to question, he had let Castiel go free.

He still saw some of his old guild members, some roaming the capitol’s streets more openly than others, and they all knew him as well but there had never been a thought in Castiel’s mind that they would betray his position, not as long as Gabriel remained the leader. Castiel knew, though, that when the day came that someone usurped Gabriel, the guild would come knocking on his door. He was prepared for that, had been prepared for years to die for his faith and do so with a smile.

Now, however, as he hurried down the dark streets of the sleeping capitol he had never been more determined to live. He _had_ to live so he could help Dean, but to do so he would have to step into that den once again and risk getting killed on sight. Even so, his steps were sure as he turned down alleyways that should have been long forgotten but that returned to his memory so fast it was as if he had walked them yesterday.

He knew instantly when he wasn’t alone anymore, that he was suddenly being watched. He gritted his teeth but didn’t let it stop him. High on alert he continued, pushing through doors not meant for him and climbing down steps no decent priest should be able to find.

She caught him when he was a mere block from his destination. He had been waiting for it, of course, but years spent in the church, practicing religion instead of his fighting skills made him an easy target. He was still bigger than her, though, and stronger by far. It made the tumble uneven and they crashed painfully to the stone pavement.

One or two rolls later and she was sitting across his chest, knife in hand and pointed to his throat, red hair blazing in the moon light. Beautiful, Anna had always been so beautiful in Castiel’s eyes and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her.

“What are you doing here, _priest_?” she hissed and yes, she was definitely one of the guild members who resented him for leaving.

He reached up slowly and pulled his cloak to the side, exposing more of his throat and showing her the obvious lack of his white collar.

“Not a priest tonight.”

“Turned your cloak again?” she spat, nicking his knuckles with her knife but pulling back slightly.

Castiel made no motion to show how sharply her words and knife stung. “The Light has guided me here, to ask for aid.”

She looked at him as if he was insane and yes, yes he was. Insane with anger, need, desperation. His Omega was alone and afraid, imprisoned and awaiting his death sentence. Light, let Dean be unaware of his impending execution, spare him that at least.

“Here? What would a priest of the Light have of the Black Wings?”

“That is for Loki’s ears, take me to him.”

Loki, the general name for the leader of the thieves’ guild, no matter the person. Loki was a legend, the glue that held the guild together and the phantom that the guards of the capitol feared. The stories went that Loki never died and because Loki’s successor took on the same name, the legend lived on.

Her beautiful eyes turned dark with anger and though she was a Beta Castiel could clearly smell her distress.

“No,” she said, the word harsh.

He sat up then, movement swift enough for him to catch her as she tumbled into his lap. She immediately put her knife to his throat again but he ignored it as it cut into his skin, instead cupping her face, smiling the smile reserved for old friends.

“Anna,” he said softly, well aware that without his scent blockers she could smell his sincerity, his _need_. “Take me to Gabe.”

Her whole face crumbled and Castiel’s smile grew as she turned from a vicious killing machine into the little girl Castiel and Gabriel had found and rescued. Once, in what seemed a lifetime ago, Castiel had been her superior in the guild and the memories came crashing back now. Yes, leaving the guild for the Light had been the right decision but it hadn’t been an easy one, nor one that Castiel had taken lightly.

“I hate you,” she whispered hoarsely and pushed off him, offering him a hand. “I hate that I can’t really hate you.”

“I understand, I—”

“Save it,” she started walking into the shadows immediately and Castiel hurried to keep up, knowing full well that she wouldn’t wait for him and that if he lost her he wouldn’t get another chance.

Going into the familiar underground building that housed the bigger part of the Black Wings when they weren’t out on missions was not a wholly pleasant experiences. There were a lot of angry glances and scathing words tossed in Castiel’s direction. Most had never thought he would come back and some had even believed him dead. The feeling of betrayal lay thick in the dark corners of the Black Wings’ dimly lit halls and Castiel wore his faith as a shield, smiling benevolently at his former colleagues.

There were some, though, deep in the shadows that gave him smiles back, some who seemed genuinely happy to see him again. Samandriel, the orphan Castiel had saved from a great fall off a house, Uriel, Castiel’s second in command. Yes, the list of people who were happy to see him alive and back in their midst was longer than Castiel had thought. He didn’t let it fool himself into thinking he was safe, of course not, but the thought that maybe he wasn’t altogether hated warmed him.

The room Anna took Castiel to wasn’t the old Loki’s room, as it was custom for the new leader to change room. For safety and for respect for their predecessor. Gabriel had chosen a much smaller room but had decorated it so poshly that Dean’s royal quarters seemed drab.

And even with everything going on in the room itself, Gabriel stood out like a peacock in his colorful clothes. He even had on a hat with a wide brim and a ridiculously large pink feather sticking up like a banner.

“You’re looking well,” Castiel said with a smile as he entered the room. It was only when he heard the door close behind him that he noticed that Anna had left them. He wished he had had time to speak some more with her but recognized that this was neither the time nor the place.

“So the wayward son returns, wandering in here like you still own the place,” Gabriel grinned and lifted his feet from where he had had them propped up on his luxurious desk. “And Anna _didn’t_ kill you? Maybe I should fire her for false advertising.”

He put down his magnifying glass and a piece of what Castiel judged to be emerald. Looking over Gabriel’s desk it was clear to Castiel that the guild leader definitely was counting his treasures. If it had been ages ago Castiel would have taken the chair in front of the desk, would have just sat down and spoken his piece.

But that was then and this was now. So he remained standing by the door, looking at Gabriel with determined eyes and Gabriel appraised him quietly, slowly tracking his eyes up and down Castiel’s body. Most likely he was looking for hidden weapons but he would find none, unless Anna had planted something on Castiel while they tumbled together.

Finally Gabriel’s eyes unglued from Castiel’s throat where the lack of his priest collar stood out like a sore thumb.

“I’m not gonna welcome you back because I don’t want you back but hey, have a seat for fuck’s sake,” he said with a new grin.

Castiel huffed out a chuckle and did as bid, the visitor’s chair the only humble piece of furniture in the room.

“Thank you for receiving me,” he said sincerely, feeling warmth curl in his stomach when Gabriel waved his hand, clearly dismissing all of the hidden guards and their poison darts that no doubt had been trained on Castiel since he entered the room.

“You left a gaping hole, Cassie,” Gabriel said, sweeping the hat off his head and combing back his golden locks. “But you’d do well to remember that I was the one who helped you leave. I mean, would I have wanted you to remain by my side? Sure, but,” he shrugged, hands out to the sides to indicate all his wealth. “As you can see I’m doing quite well without you.”

“You are,” Castiel said and yes, as a holy man he should condemn every single person in this den of iniquity and he did, in a way. But also, as Gabriel’s friend and a former member, he couldn’t help but be impressed. “Thank you for not sending your little Wings upon the church.”

“Cassie,” Gabriel tutted with a smirk. “First of all, I respect the Light as much as the next guy and some guild members are even more religious than you, I’m sure you remember. And secondly, I have never _stolen_ from the church, that doesn’t mean there isn’t a black feather or two in there.”

Castile nodded, feeling less distressed about that than he had thought he would. “Like Loki wanted me to be.”

“Like the _former_ Loki wanted you to be,” Gabriel corrected with a pointed finger.

Castiel could only smile widely. “Thank you, Gabe.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously,” he fixated Castiel with an uncharacteristically stern gaze. “ _Don’t_ mention it, I can’t have people thinking I’m soft.”

“Then you’re not going to like what I’m about to ask.”

“Yes, about that,” Gabriel squinted at Castiel, clearly trying to read him but if it was one thing Castiel wasn’t, it was an open book. “Why _are_ you here? You had to know there was a chance you’d be killed on sight.”

Thoughts of Dean sobered Castiel up like nothing else. “Because this is my last resort. How many clients didn’t we have who were at their wit’s end? I always thought that _surely_ there had to be some other way, something they hadn’t thought about. That they were just lazy.”

“And then you found yourself there and now you know.”

Castiel nodded solemnly. “Now I know.”

“I can’t promise I’ll help,” Gabriel said, leaning back again and putting his feet back up on the desk. “It’s not like this is a charity operation, you’d need to pay like everyone else. Maybe more.”

Castiel nodded, he had been prepared for this and frankly he was just happy he was so well received so far. “I have money but please, let me explain first.”

“Before that, lemme guess,” Gabriel grinned, studying Castiel again, eye darting quicker now. “It’s a girl, or guy.”

Castiel nodded, smiling despite himself. “A male Omega, and he’s radiant.”

“That’s what they all say.”

“You know, I never thought it would happen to me,” Castiel said wistfully. “I spent so long feeling empty inside and then I found the Light, or the Light found me.”

“Yeah what’s up with that? Aren’t you supposed to be married to the Light?” he laughed shortly when Castiel could only look sheepish. “No way, good priest Cassie broke his vows? I didn’t help send you away from my side only for you to be unfaithful, little brother.”

“The Light understands,” Castiel sniffed, his indignation mostly fake.

“Really?” Gabriel drawled with an absolutely lecherous grin. “It told you so? ‘Yeah it’s fine Cassie, you go out and bang someone else, I’ll just wait up’, was that what it said?”

“It’s a little more than banging,” Castiel snapped, his sharp Alpha canines glinting in the oil lamps’ low shimmering. He reeled in his inner Alpha soon enough, though, but Gabriel was just chuckling at him, thankfully.

“You Alphas are so cute when you start posturing,” he shook his head fondly and Castiel almost blushed when he realized how he had to have sounded. “Anyway, tell me more about the Omega. And not,” he held up a hand, smiling when Castiel immediately opened his mouth. “Not about his sparkling eyes and soft hair and perfect smile. You know what I want.”

Castiel did, details and details abound. Anything and everything that could be useful to the Black Wings _if_ they decided to take the job.

“I have some gold,” he started, deciding to be completely honest. “We were thinking of running away so I have sold some of his things so that we would be able to buy a horse, things like that.”

“ _A_ horse? Not two?”

Castiel smiled to himself, unable not to when he thought of Dean’s wonderfully round belly. “He’s pregnant.”

“Ah, so a horse and a carriage, maybe?”

“Maybe. We were just hoping to get out of the city, take it from there. I wanted to wait until he had had the pup, not because travelling with a pup would be much easier but I felt as if it would be safer, maybe? I really don’t know.”

Gabriel nodded, straightening to pull out a piece of parchment and a quill with some ink. “But something happened? This sounds like a plan you could do without me.”

Light save him, Castiel felt so beaten when he thought about it. “His husband found out that he had been unfaithful and now he’s locked in his room, confined until the birth after which he’s…” it _hurt_ just thinking about it. “He’s scheduled to be executed.”

Gabriel looked up from his notes, his eyes sharp. “ _Executed_?” there was a tense silence and then Gabriel cocked his head to the side, regarding Castiel with scrutiny. “Just who is this Omega?”

Well it had to be said for Gabriel to help him, no use in hiding it. But still, it made Castiel’s skin prickle to say it out loud. There were still people who hated him in the guild and even if it weren’t, secrets like these were easily sold to the highest bidder.

Gabriel obviously saw him looking around the room and he pressed his lips together, nodding to Castiel to continue and Light help him, Castiel would have to take his former brother’s word for it and hope no one was listening in on their conversation.

“It’s King Azazel’s fourth wife, Queen Dean.”

Gabriel looked absolutely dumbfounded for a moment but he thankfully recovered fast. “Well, that certainly complicates things. Why don’t you start at the beginning?”

Castiel felt his inner Alpha claw to get out and he could understand it. While they were sitting here, talking, Dean was trapped in his room, probably scared out of his wits or angry enough to take his breath away.

“The ins and outs are less important,” he said impatiently but saw from Gabriel’s expression that he wanted _something_. “We met because Dean was feeling unwell and the King, frankly, was tired of his gloominess and hoped the Light would make him better. And…” his eyes softened and he looked down at his hands, Dean loved his hands but all Castiel could feel now was how useless they were, big and strong but not half as capable as Dean always claimed them to be.

“And you fell in love,” Gabriel said, voice almost reverent and Castiel swallowed over a lump.

“We started an affair, unable to keep away. He became pregnant, it’s mine, it’s clearly mine, but the King thought it was his and we…” he drew a deep breath. “ _I_ at first felt it would be better to try and pass it off as the King’s. The realm needs an heir. But I couldn’t do it, and neither could Dean.”

Gabriel waved his hands dismissively. “Well fuck the realm, rumor has it that Prince Asmodeus is planning a coup anyway.”

This was of course news to Castiel, who had heard nothing but meek talk surrounding the Prince. Then again, since he left the guild he was completely out of the loop and he would never presume to know more than the leader of the Black Wings. If the rumors turned out to be true, though, then there was all the more reason to get Dean out of the capitol.

“Dean gave me things to sell, we thought we could get out of the city and then go wherever,” Castiel trusted his old friend but not enough to tell him their hopes of finding Dean’s family. Gabriel didn’t seem to care about that anyway.

“But the King found out and now Dean is imprisoned,” Gabriel filled in. “And he’s going to kill Dean, huh? What is he planning to do with the pup?”

“Keep it,” Castiel felt his inner Alpha’s hackles rise. “He is going to tell the public that Dean died in child birth and then keep the pup as his own. He only told me in confidentiality.”

Gabriel made a disgusted sound, probably more upset about the word _confidentiality_ , the bane of every spy.

“Well then, that’s a good plan and all I suppose. Now tell me, why are _you_ still alive and kicking and not dead in a ditch?”

Castiel smiled wryly. “He doesn’t know it’s me, all he knows is that it’s an Alpha.”

That made Gabriel laugh out loud. “The herbs still working, then? And the scent blockers? I was going to ask because you’re clearly not wearing them today but that’s good to hear.”

“No need to wear it now, not when we’re leaving.”

“Hold your horses,” Gabriel grinned, still chuckling a little. “I haven’t said I’ll help you and even if I will, we wouldn’t do anything tonight.”

Castiel glanced at Gabriel’s notes, coded of course and Castiel had been away for too long to know the new codes but he could make out enough to know that it was about money.

“If you help me, I’ll give you all the money I have and you can take anything and everything you want from Dean’s royal quarters.”

That sure got Gabriel’s attention. He perked up real fast and started scribbling on his parchment again.

“Tell me _exactly_ what you want from this exchange.”

Yes, good, now they were getting down to the essentials. “I need a small team to get Dean out of the keep, I need to be with them. Get us to the city line, that’s all I ask. Quick and quiet. And maybe leave us enough money to buy rations for travel.”

Gabriel studied him for a moment. “I wouldn’t allow you to come along if it wasn’t for the fact that Dean is pregnant. But I suspect he’ll need his Alpha under such taxing circumstances. How far along is he?”

Castiel felt proud like nothing else, but still well aware that this would be a problem.

“He’s due in less than a week.”

Gabriel pursed his lips, looking faintly dissatisfied but Castiel hoped the promise of royal riches would be enough.

“There will be a lot of walking.”

“He’s strong, but I’ll carry him if need be.”

Gabriel grinned widely, suddenly looking ten years younger. “Would that we all had an Alpha to carry us, huh?”

Castiel’s inner Alpha preened like a dumbass. “So you’ll do it?”

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, eyes serious as he looked over his notes. “ _Anything_ in his room?”

“ _Everything_ , if you wish,” Castiel confirmed and Gabriel looked childishly happy for a moment. “But I have no plan on how to get Dean out now. Before was easier, he’s never been confined to his quarters and could easily have slipped out of the keep. I was actually hoping to pass off his disappearance as a kidnapping or something.”

“Well then maybe people would look for him,” Gabriel mumbled thoughtfully. “Faking his death would be better.”

“Where would I get a body to use for—no Gabriel,” Castiel shook his head. “I can’t with good conscience do that.”

“So the Light is okay with breaking chastity vows and adultery but not murder?” Gabriel laughed at Castiel’s now very real indignation. “Just saying, seems the Light is always exactly what you need it to be.”

“Let’s not talk theology now,” Castiel snapped, knowing full well he was so easily ruffled because he believed Gabriel was right.

“No, you’re right, we’re here for business,” Gabriel was still grinning but Castiel chose to ignore it. “I guess the real problem lies in getting Dean out and us in, then.”

“Yes,” Castiel said, exasperated as he leaned back on the chair heavily. “I haven’t even seen him for a few days, I don’t even know if he’s okay.”

“Is he alone? Seems weird to have a pregnant Omega completely alone, even if you plan to kill the Omega after they give birth.”

Castiel had thought about this as well and really had no definite answers. “He used to have a handmaiden but I honestly don’t know if she used to sleep with him at night, even before this. I was only ever there during the day. I also know that he has a guard outside his room, but I think the old one was replaced, accused of not having spotted the secret lover, so to speak.”

“The handmaiden and guard must have known something was up with you and Dean?”

“I think they did,” Castiel smiled when he thought of the handmaiden’s knowing nods. “But maybe they just thought Dean deserved love. Or maybe they didn’t care?”

“In any case, the handmaiden could prove difficult if she’s in the room at night. But I guess we’ll jump that hurdle when we get there.”

“Do you have a plan for getting us in, then?” Castiel asked, hope rising simply because of Gabriel’s tone.

“I do,” Gabriel smiled his most devious smile and bent over to open a drawer on his desk, pulling a huge wad of parchments out and placing them in front of Castiel. “Do you remember, around the time you made preparations to leave, that I spoke of something called the Crimson Corridors?”

Castiel frowned, taking the topmost parchment and unfolding it, discovering it to be a map. “I do, you said it was an underground network of connected tunnels. Long forgotten catacombs built when the capitol was first founded. But they were just that,” he looked up, founding Gabriel to be positively giddy with excitement, “forgotten.”

“True,” Gabriel leaned over the desk, putting his hand on the maps. “But I _found_ them. And you know what, Cassie my love? They run all the way to the keep. Long and narrow corridors that connect to the catacombs underneath and that can carry you all the way to the shoreline beneath the city proper.”

Castiel felt stunned, his whole body light as air. _“Truly, the Light is merciful in its judgment,”_ he thought, eyes nearly filling with tears of relief as he looked at his old friend.

“All the way?”

“ _All_ the way,” Gabriel grinned toothily.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter lol  
> Next chapter will be the conclusion! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was up in the dead of night, waddling around in his chambers with an aching back. He’d been awakened by the pup kicking his bladder something fierce and fucking hell, he was so big now he couldn’t stand up to make water anymore. Had to sit like an old lady and though it was annoying it also made him smile.

“Soon, pup,” he mumbled, stroking his belly soothingly. “Soon you’re ready.”

It would be a blessing, he thought, for the both of them.

And then his eyes caught on the door. The very much locked door, guarded by a new guard who had no patience over for Dean’s pleading and who probably wouldn’t have let Cas in even if the priest had decided to drop by. Not that he had. Ever since Dean had been confronted by King Azazel and consequently locked in his quarters Cas had been nowhere to be seen.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Dean had to tell himself that. Because if he stopped to think about it for a moment he would break down crying.

Because Cas’ absence probably meant one of two things. Either he had decided to keep away from Dean from now on or he was dead. Of course, it could be the King keeping Cas at bay and Dean hoped for that option because then Cas could come again after Dean had had the pup.

King Azazel had told him he would be kept in here until that time but he hadn’t said anything about what would happen after so Dean guessed he would be let out again? Actually he didn’t know, whatever happened he just hoped the pup would be spared and that Cas hadn’t been found out.

If Cas was dead _and_ they took the pup to be raised by someone else Dean might just as well off himself. Fuck, he would probably die trying to take his pup back anyway. He sat down with a small growl, cushioned by the sofa as he cradled his belly. This was _his_ pup and no one was taking it away from him. Not even Cas, if Dean thought the Alpha had ill intentions.

He blinked out at the dark room after a moment of seething in rage, feeling it seep out of him as his tiredness settled in. Damn, he had a hard time sleeping nowadays because every angle kind of hurt or he was afraid of hurting the pup, but he knew he needed to.

He squinted at a large painting opposite him. It was gaudy, bright colors showing a bowl of fruit so exotic that Dean didn’t even know their names. Cas knew, though, because they were in one of his many book and he had taught their names to Dean, had even told him what they supposedly tasted like. Dean kind of liked the painting, mostly because it reminded him of quiet afternoons spent with Cas.

Now, however, he was eyeing the painting warily because it looked like… yeah, it was definitely moving.

Dean rubbed his eyes. “I’m hallucinating now too?” he was _definitely_ too tired. Stress about his situation, physical stress because of his pregnancy, yeah there were many factors at play here and to think that they could end up giving him hallucinations was probably not so farfetched.

Suddenly there was a soft sound and he looked up sharply. The sound was too low to be heard outside his door and he probably wouldn’t have been woken up but as it was now, he was suddenly on high alert as the painting swung open before his yes. No fucking hallucinations now, he just knew it.

Dean sat, paralyzed as something—no, some _one_ jumped out from a dark hole in the wall. The person looked around and then waved over their shoulder. Another one followed, so quick that Dean’s heart barely had time to beat two times, and suddenly there were five people standing in his room and all Dean could think of was his pup. Because surely they were here to assassinate him, right?

His handmaiden’s name was on the tip of his tongue, ready to call her and the guard into his room. He stood up and opened his mouth, barely a sound escaping before one of the black-clad intruders hurtled forward and put a hand over his mouth.

“It’s okay, little Omega,” Cas’ voice was soft and muffled, so low Dean barely heard it over the rushing in his ears but fuck, he could clearly smell Cas’ Alpha scent and he melted against the man, eyes tearing up for some fucked up reason. “It’s okay.”

“He’s awake? Good, that’ll make this quicker,” another black-clad man said, this one probably a Beta, judging by his scent. “You take him to the tunnel while the others strip the room.”

Cas nodded as the three other people spread out in the room, quiet as shadows at night. It was weird seeing the Alpha like this, without his normal priest outfit and completely covered head to toe in tight black clothing, the only thing visible being his brilliantly blue eyes. They looked fond as he looked at Dean, putting a hand on his belly.

“We’re rescuing you,” his tone was still low, mostly probably as not to alert the guard. “We have to be quiet, where is your handmaiden?”

Dean frowned, he didn’t want her to come with them. “In her room,” he pointed to a small door leading to the servant’s bedroom.

“That’s good,” the Beta mumbled. “One less to worry about, yeah?”

Dean’s frown deepened. He didn’t want her to come with them but he didn’t dislike her. “What do you mean? Please don’t kill her.”

The Beta seemed to smile, exchanging a quick glance with Cas. “Not unless she screams,” he promised. “Do you have any wishes regarding the guard?”

Dean thought maybe he was being mocked but he didn’t care. “He’s a brute, I don’t like him.”

“That’s all I need to know.”

Cas tugged gently on Dean, turning him to the hole in the wall and Dean followed without hesitation, eyes darting to the other three who apparently worked at packing down everything valuable in the room. He wondered if they were doing it for his benefit and he thought about stopping them. Yes, if he and Cas were really running away now and by the Light, Dean hoped so, they would need money but frankly Dean didn’t want anything to do with most of the stuff from this room.

“We can’t bring much,” Cas mumbled as if he had read Dean’s mind and Dean now got even more suspicious about what they were doing to his room. “But is there something that you need?”

Actually yes, for the pup he needed a number of things but he thought he had to be realistic. He nodded and quickly detached himself from Cas to waddle over to gather a few things, a better pair of shoes than his slippers and a sling he could use carry the pup in when it was born, secured tightly to either Dean’s or Cas’ back or front.

He stopped shortly at the table where he kept his oils and soaps. The little flask with the special oil he reserved for seducing Cas looked nondescript and innocent and he grinned down at it, plucking it to carefully place it in the pocket of his bathrobe.

When he got back to his Alpha he thought he could almost make out the man blushing but it was surely his imagination since the only light he had to go by was the faint moonlight.

He had to have help with climbing into the hole, Cas and the Beta ushering him with gentle hands. To Dean’s surprise the Beta followed them and after only fumbling in the compact darkness for a moment they turned a corner and Dean found himself blinking in the suddenly harsh light of a hooded lantern.

It was here, not ten feet into the tunnel, that Cas ripped down the mouthguard of his weird outfit and took Dean’s face in his hands to kiss him deeply. Dean was so taken by surprise that he barely responded, hands landing on Cas’ arms. The tunnel they were standing in was so narrow that they could only stand in a single file, and after the turn it sloped down severely, putting Cas much lower than Dean.

But the kiss in itself was wonderful. It was so filled with love and hope and relief that Dean could do nothing but smile into it.

“Light help me, you’re sappy enough to turn me into amber,” the Beta muttered but his tone was amused. He held the hooded lantern a little higher and jerked his head forward. “Come on, you can kiss all you want when you’re free, we’re not out of the woods yet.”

Free, the notion sounded so strange to Dean. Just a few days ago he had been free but not in the sense he had been used to. A year ago he had been truly free, living with him family. And now, maybe that could happen again?

“Here, love,” Cas mumbled and took Dean’s hand to place it on his shoulder. “Hold onto me so you don’t trip.”

They started walking, descending slowly on steep slopes and old steps, the tunnel dark and damp but seemingly very sturdy.

“Where are we?” Dean asked when it felt as if they had walked forever. His back was killing him and his ankles felt as if they would snap any moment. He was sweating and panting but even with all that he felt great. Apprehensive but great.

“In the walls of the keep,” the Beta answered, his voice sounding far off as it bounced on the tunnel walls. “But we’ll soon come out under the city, the floor will level out then.”

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, clearly concerned. “We can stop for a moment.”

Dean wanted to say no to that but the Beta at the front made the decision for him and promptly halted. Although Dean was a little annoyed he was also grateful, stooping to lean on his knees.

“Maybe you can sit down on the floor for a moment?” the Beta suggested kindly but Dean waved it away.

“I wouldn’t be able to get back up. Besides,” he looked up, finding that the Beta had pulled down his mouthguard too, revealing a mischievous grin. “You walked all this way too, didn’t you? Only _up_. And you’re gonna go back, right?”

“Yes well,” the Beta leaned nonchalantly against the wall. “I’m not pregnant.”

Dean gritted his teeth, feeling the pup kick in that exact moment because of course. He winced and placed a hand on his belly, pulling in deep breaths.

Cas was of course over him in an instant, his concerned Alpha scent permeating the air. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Dean groused. “Look, I dunno if we’re on a timetable here or what but I’d like to get as far away from the keep as soon as possible, I don’t know what your friends are doing up there and I don’t care to find out what would happen if the King caught either of us.”

“Sharp,” the Beta mumbled with a grin. “He’d kill us, all of us. Well I suspect it wouldn’t matter to you, since you were already sentenced to death but yeah, it wouldn’t be pleasant.”

Dean felt himself stumbled a little and Cas cast a dark gaze over his shoulder at the Beta, who only gave him a questioning look.

“He was going to kill me? But the pup?”

Cas looked like he _really_ didn’t want to have this conversation. “To be raised by one of his other Queens I suppose, he wanted to keep it.”

Well, Dean thought he really shouldn’t get so upset over hearing something he had basically figured out on his own but it still hurt.

 _“Light help me, he said he would never love another as he loved me,”_ he thought as he straightened again, drawing a deep breath. Well, that had been before Dean had learned the King already had three wives and besides, he _had_ cheated on the man so he supposed he didn’t deserve to feel betrayed.

“Get me out of here, Alpha,” he said, voice steady and Cas nodded when Dean once again placed his hand on his strong shoulder.

The rest of the descent continued in silence and it didn’t take long before they squeezed out of an opening that was almost too narrow for Dean and then they stood in a much bigger tunnel, though still as damp and dark.

“Welcome to the Crimson Corridors,” the Beta said with a wide grin. Cas rolled his eyes and got on one knee to help Dean out of his slippers and into his shoes instead, the ground here much wetter.

“Why are they called that?”

“No one really knows,” the Beta answered. “But the story goes that the first King, the one who built them, had planned to use them as torture chambers. Personally I think it’s because people who actually find them and dare enter tend to get lost so, you know, they die and their blood stains the Corridors.”

The hair on Dean’s nape stood on end and Cas rose to his feet with a very dissatisfied frown, looking at the Beta as if he wanted to tell him off for telling Dean that.

“But you know the way, right?” Dean asked and didn’t even care that his voice was all squeaky.

The Beta grinned. “Of course, I have a map. Now come on, I have arranged a rowboat for you and I would feel much better if you used it to cross the canal in the dark and morning is fast approaching.”

Out here in the Crimson Corridors it was wide enough that they could all walk beside each other. The Beta took the lead, though, and Cas walked beside Dean, one arm around his shoulders against the cold. It was summer outside and hot most times of the day so Dean hadn’t thought much of clothes but now he wished he had brought a cloak because down here it was cold as the grave.

Having his Alpha close was doing wonders for his soul, though, and he leaned in to nuzzle against Cas’ warm body, drawing in the comforting scent of his Alpha. The thought made him giddy. If they managed this escape Cas could be Dean’s Alpha for real, with a mating bite and everything.

Dean still hoped they could cross the borders and come back to his homeland and find his clan but wherever they ended up Dean was fine as long as he had Cas and his pup, he knew that for sure.

“Um,” he stroked his hands over his belly, trying to settle the pup, which apparently had woken up completely now. “What _are_ they doing in my rooms?”

“Who?” Cas looked down at him, confused at first. “Oh, they’re robbing you.”

Dean thought about it for a while and found that it wasn’t like he cared much. “Ah.”

“Yeah, you’re being rescued by the Black Wings, we’re just taking our due,” the Beta grinned over his shoulder at him and Dean was tempted to asked who the Black Wings were since he had absolutely no clue but the man said the name with such emphasis that Dean thought he would be upset if Dean revealed his ignorance on the matter.

“Well take anything you want,” he said with determination. “As long as I get Cas and my pup.”

“You really are disgustingly cute,” the Beta laughed and turned away again.

Dean kind of liked it, he had never been much for the love-dovey nonsense he saw people in love in his clan exhibit but he got it now. Cas leaned over to kiss Dean on top of his head and Dean wanted to nuzzle in even closer. Wanted them alone in a room with a bed, or some other comfortable flat surface.

 _“All in due time,”_ he reminded himself and resolutely kept walking even though it felt as if his whole body was about to snap in half.

It took them longer than he had hoped to clear the Corridors but finally they came upon an opening and Dean could smell the scent of the ocean. Not one he had been very accustomed to since coming to live here but one that he welcomed now.

Dried seaweed crunched under their feet as they walked over a narrow strip of sand, littered with rocks and seashells. The sky was mostly dark but the morning was coming soon, faster now at this time of year.

Dean stopped by a little rowboat, bobbing in the shallows, half-rested on the sand. He took a deep breath and thought this was what freedom had to smell like.

“I put some provisions in the boat,” the Beta said then and Dean turned back to the two black-clad men.

Cas was standing in front of the Beta, a soft expression on his face. “Thank you for everything, Gabe.”

The Beta waved his hand dismissively. “It’s Loki now and remember, if you return I’ll have to kill you, okay?”

A chill went down Dean’s spine at the Beta’s sincere tone and he thought that there was definitely a story here, one he’d very much like to hear but that could wait. Because suddenly they had all the time in the world, and it was thanks to this Beta, this Gabe.

Cas answered the threat by pulling the smaller man into a big hug, crushing and so full of things unsaid that Dean almost felt like an intruder for watching them.

“Thank you,” Cas whispered again and Dean saw Gabe pushing his nose against the Alpha’s neck in an intimate gesture.

“Anything for you, little brother.”

Dean’s heart panged but when the two men broke apart they both had huge smiles on their faces. They clapped each other brotherly on the shoulder and then Gabe walked off, a wave and a smile thrown in Dean’s direction.

“Well,” Cas said when he and Dean were alone and fuck, there was so much Dean wanted to ask that he was almost bursting at the seams but he managed to keep it under wraps for now. They weren’t in the clear yet and besides, Dean’s whole body was hurting and he needed to lie down.

“I guess we’re going to the other side?” Dean said with a smile and Cas nodded.

“I have some money left, we’ll get to the other side, lie low for a few hours, and then get ourselves a horse and a carriage.”

Dean petted his belly. “I don’t know much about pregnancies and birth but I think we have about a week left before we need to find some place for me to have the pup, maybe less with the travelling.”

Cas nodded. “Then I guess we’ll have to make the most out of the time we have. Now there’s just one more obstacle.”

Dean looked around the small, deserted shore. “What?”

“I don’t know how to row a boat.”

Hearing the strong Alpha so readily admit something like that completely dumbfounded Dean and he could only stare for a moment as Cas studied the boat as if it was the most complex riddle he’d ever seen.

“You—” he burst out laughing, the whole craziness of the night finally catching up to him and though he tried to keep his laughing under control for fear that someone from within the capitol would hear him, he couldn’t help but wheeze out a hiccupping little sound. Cas just looked at him with fond exasperation. “Don’t worry, Alpha,” he said when he had finally regained his senses, his tone so full of love that Cas seemed to slump a bit. “I know how.”

“I absolutely cannot have you row, Dean,” holy crap, Cas sounded so stern it woke Dean’s inner Omega and okay, that was nice but they didn’t have time for sex right now.

“No problem, I’ll sit in the front and direct you, come on,” he put a hand on Cas’ arm, squeezing slightly. “We’ll do it together.”

Cas’ face smoothed out as he smiled down at Dean. “Yes, together.”

Just like how it was supposed to be, he and Cas, against the world.

 

*****

 

Two years later had really seen change in Dean’s life. They had travelled a lot, over long distances alone and with other people, only stopping for a few months when their pup, named Summer after the time of year she was born, had been very little.

The birth had gone well and they had been up and running not long after but both Dean and Cas had agreed that as soon as they felt somewhat safe they would stop. But it only lasted long enough for Summer to grow strong enough to hold up her own head, then they were out on the road again and Dean really loved it.

They had seen a lot, met a lot of people, and every new experience with Cas was a wonderful one. Sometimes they got news from the capitol, but nothing that indicated that King Azazel was coming for them. In fact, the latest new was something along the lines of the coup Cas’ friend Gabriel had implied long ago. Dean was just happy that that probably meant he could sleep safer at night.

At the moment they were squatting in a small hunter cabin in the outskirts of Dean’s homelands. He hadn’t meant for them to cross the border quite here but travelling alone without the help of his clan’s outriders was harder than he had thought it would be and the most they had to help them was the sun and the stars. Dean knew his lands lay to the west of King Azazel’s realm but that was about it and Cas basically knew nothing. He had read some maps before they left and had acquired some new ones along the way so that was to some help, though.

As soon as they had entered the hilly landscape Dean knew they were on the right track, though. This part of his homeland was littered with green hills, the landscape sloped and dotted with rock formations and very few trees. On the evenings and early mornings it was shaded in deep mists and during the days the sun stood high in the sky, shining over the grassland. It always felt very refreshing to Dean.

And he knew that there were seemingly abandoned cabins all over the place. Dean’s clan and many others like his would stop and make camp around the cabins, using them for various purposes. Dean’s clan usually reserved them for members giving birth or for the little ones, other clans used them for council meetings. Whatever the use, the cabins were always a welcomed sight.

For the moment they were alone in the cabin, which was a first for Dean. It wasn’t very big, only three bedrooms and a big outer room, but it was definitely enough for the three of them. Summer had even been excited over having her own room, even though she had crept into Dean and Cas’ every morning.

And as lovely as it was to have their little girl curled between them, Dean was happy for the moments they got alone as well and he couldn’t wait until they met up with his clan. Because being with the clan meant that there would be other people around to take care of Summer so that Dean and Cas could have their heat and ruts, respectively. Ever since they started living on the road Dean had started taking herbs to dampen his heat too, one of the few things Cas had brought from the capitol. They were hard to come by out here but Dean recognized some of them and they had managed to buy what he couldn’t find fresh.

Not that they didn’t want to experience it, especially Dean was very eager to be taken by his rutting Alpha, but they simple couldn’t do it with good conscience with a little pup to take care of. And on that notion Dean hadn’t had a good knotting in _ages_. So yes, getting to his clan had multiple rewards, Dean thought and didn’t even care that he sounded like a sleazy ass. Hell, he wanted more pups too and they had both agreed to avoid that as well until they felt safer.

Other than their sex life suffering some, life like this was the best. They were free, lived off the land, and traded some to get what they couldn’t hunt. Cas deferred to Dean in every decision when it came to hunting and travelling, Dean letting Cas take the lead when they got to settlements. Cas practiced his religion whenever he could and seemed happy with the small sermons he held in the occasional town or camp, and the morning prayers he led Dean and Summer through before every breakfast. Yes, Dean felt truly blessed by the Light.

And right now, in this moment, he felt more blessed than usual. Summer was down for her afternoon nap and thank the Light, there had never been any problems with her either eating or sleeping. Cas had taken the opportunity to breathe hotly against Dean’s ear, riling him up.

“I need to taste you, Omega,” he had growled softly and holy hell if Dean’s body hadn’t slicked up just from hearing that.

So now here they were, Cas on his back on the biggest bed in the cabin, and Dean practically sitting on the Alpha’s face as Cas ate him out. Fuck Dean loved Cas’ tongue, so long and clever as he eagerly licked up Dean’s slick.

Dean was sitting so that he was facing the foot of the bed, a clear view of the Alpha’s taut body and his swollen cock and knot. Dean wanted it inside him like nothing else, so overcome with the need as he stroked his own dick that he could barely think straight.

“Alpha,” he gasped when he felt Cas breach his rim with the tip of his tongue. “Fuck me, fucking hell I need it.”

Needed to feel the Alpha deep inside him as Cas came, filling him with his thick Alpha come.

Cas just groaned and gripped Dean’s hips tighter, slurping obscenely loud, especially for a priest. Because yes, Cas might have ditched his priest collar but they both knew what he was and for some reason it made it even better. Fucking hell, for breaking his chastity vows, Cas did remarkably well and Dean didn’t know if his Alpha had made a deal with the Light or what was going on, all he knew was that Cas was so good in bed and Dean was about to come on the Alpha’s flat stomach.

Cas’ cock leaked heavily at the tip, drooling down the shaft and dripping onto his stomach, and Dean wanted to lick it up but fuck, he couldn’t reach. He whined lowly in his throat, bending down over Cas, leaning his hand on the Alpha’s thigh as he stripped his dick faster.

The pleasure was almost unbearable, searing through him and letting him know that this probably wouldn’t be enough. A quickie now would take the edge off but he would need a good fucking tonight. If he had been sane enough he might have counted to see if this would have been one of his heat weeks because even with the herbs he got kind of crazy for Cas during that time.

But as it was he was too far gone into his orgasm, tipping over and slipping out of the Alpha’s grip so that he could get at Cas’ cock, big and wet and perfect in Dean’s mouth. Cas bit off his groan and immediately shuffled to accommodate Dean’s new position. He dragged his face lower, brushing off Dean’s hand and taking Dean’s dick in his own mouth.

“Alpha,” Dean gasped, pulling off Cas’ cock with a lewd pop. He felt himself leak more slick and moaned loudly when Cas pushed two fingers inside his hole even as he sucked Dean deeper into his wicked mouth.

Fuck, Dean knew he would come soon and he had always been a screamer. To prevent that he sucked down Cas’ cock again, all the way down to the Alpha’s thick knot and what he couldn’t fit he massaged with his hands.

Cas surprised Dean by coming first, a choked off growl clawing up past Dean’s quivering dick and shit, Dean had to pull back because the Alpha always came so much, too fast for Dean to swallow in one go. But he loved it too, letting Cas spray all over his face and chest gave Dean such a rush.

He petted the Alpha’s balls and knot lovingly, fucking Cas’ face gently when the Alpha encouraged him to and he came a moment later, hole clenching around Cas’ fingers as the Alpha pressed against that special spot inside Dean.

Cas swallowed everything, throat working around Dean’s dick and weirdly enough, it was the sensation of his balls resting on the Alpha’s nose that made Dean weak enough to collapse on top of Cas. The Alpha grunted but he didn’t give Dean time to roll off him before he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and hugged him tightly.

“I needed that,” he murmured and Dean laughed, smearing his come stained face against Cas’ thigh.

“We _both_ needed that.”

“And now we need to wash up.”

Dean’s inner Omega kind of wanted to disagree because he loved having Cas’ come on him but yeah, though they loved the combined scent of their sex it wouldn’t do to face their little pup like this. She was too little for her secondary gender to have developed but she would still be able to smell something weird and Dean never wanted to expose her to anything unsavory.

“I’ll go prepare the water basin, check on Summer would you?”

Not that there was much to prepare, the basin was in fact just a barrel that stood outside and collected rainwater. They used it for cooking too, boiling the water first, but for washing off their bodies it was alright as it was.

Cas joined him when Dean was about half done and the Alpha grinned at his naked body. The kiss Cas pulled him into was loving and slow, perfect for the sunny afternoon, and Dean melted against his Alpha when Cas brushed his thumb over the mating bite he had placed on Dean’s neck soon after Summer’s birth.

“You should be naked all the time.”

“ _You_ should… naked…” yeah, Dean’s brain wasn’t working very well right now. He made a face when Cas laughed at him. “Shut up, Alpha.”

Cas yelped when Dean splashed him with cold rain water and fucking hell, something like this, something so childish and yet fun as splashing water on one another made Dean happier than he had ever thought he could be.

Even though Cas had just checked on Summer, Dean did so as well, unable not to when he had dried off and clothed himself. She looked like such a little angel, asleep or awake, and she was so smart, Dean just knew she would do great things.

“Dean?” Cas called softly from the outer room and when Dean returned to him, Cas was motioning for him to step out onto the porch in front of the cabin.

“What is it?” yeah he was a little distracted by the fact that Cas was only in a pair of soft cotton trousers, his chest bare. But when the Alpha raised his arm to point straight out Dean’s gaze followed and he saw a small dust cloud far out.

“Is that a rider?”

Dean squinted, his honed hunter skills turning to high alert. “Yes, and more to come. Get me my longbow.”

Cas went without question and Dean would always marvel at having a strong Alpha do his bidding so easily but now was not the right moment. He took a few steps off the porch, scouring the landscape but quickly decided that there would be no point in hiding.

There were few hiding spots as it were and the riders most likely had already seen the smoke coming out of the cabin’s chimney. Plus he had Cas and Summer to think about, not to mention the fact that if he had seen the riders, they probably had seen him and Cas too.

As they closed in on the cabin, Dean judged them to be a party of about twenty, probably an outrider party, scouting for a nearby clan. Dean could only hope it was one that was friendly with his, but he wouldn’t know that until he saw their banners.

Cas had come and handed Dean his bow but had gone inside again, no doubt to their pup. Dean knew this had to torment the Alpha, having to choose between protecting their pup or his Omega, but they had long since agreed on this, if a confrontation were to happen on Dean’s terms.

But when the riders came closer and Dean saw their banners; saw their leader, all strength sapped out of him and he dropped the bow to the ground. He started running towards the group, tears welling up in his eyes as he raised his arms, waving at them.

“Sammy!” he screamed, his throat almost hurting but he couldn’t not scream right now. “Sammy, it’s me!”

The leader reined in his horse harshly, the animal staggering to a halt and rearing up on its hind legs. The rest of the part continued on a few feet, surrounding Dean in a half circle and he beamed up at the familiar faces as they all stared down at him in disbelief.

“Dean!” Sam shouted, throwing himself off his horse, the animal left confused until someone caught its reins. “By the Light, we just came to investigate the cabin being used, I can’t believe it was _you_.”

“Well fucking believe it because it’s—” he got cut off when Sam caught him in a huge embrace, hugging him tightly and surrounding him in his happy Alpha scent.

Dean’s inner Omega crooned and preened, happy to be back with family, and when the rest of the riders dismounted to come up and hug them as well or pat Dean on the head he almost started crying for real.

“Dean,” Jo said, prying him out of Sam’s arms to hug him tightly too and that continued, Dean being passed around the outriders until he was turned around and back to facing Sam.

“Damn you got big,” he grinned through happy tears and fucking hell, Sam was crying too.

“Yeah, yeah I…” he cut himself off, Benny, one of Dean’s closest friends growing up, patting him on the shoulder.

“We missed you,” Jo filled in, eyes soft as she watched Sam trying to gather himself. “What happened?”

“A lot,” Dean grinned widely. “A whole fucking lot and I’ll tell you everything when we get back to the clan. Because…” he paused, looking around at their happy faces. “The clan is still okay, isn’t it? And… and they’d want me back?”

“Why wouldn’t they, sheesh,” Jo laughed at his no doubt elated face.

“Thank the Light,” he took Sam’s big hand in his and pulled the Alpha towards the cabin. “But don’t be so quick to say that, I’m not alone.”

For the first time the whole party of outriders turned to the cabin and only then did they notice Cas standing there, Summer on his hip and a contemplating expression on his handsome face. Dean felt the whole party pull themselves up but he suspected that was more because they were embarrassed to not have noticed Cas and not because they actually perceived him as a threat.

Dean only beamed at his mate and pulled his little brother up to him.

“We’ve been looking for you,” he told Sammy as he stopped by Cas and took Summer from him. Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and his eyes remained trained on Sam. “Can’t believe you found us first. Anyway, this is my Alpha Castiel, he was the one who helped me escape and this,” he bounced Summer, who had been staring at Sam with very wide eyes. “Is our pup, Summer.”

She hid her face against Dean’s neck and Dean heard basically the whole party coo, strong Alphas and gentle Omegas and Betas the like as they all tried to vie for Summer’s attention. Sam snarled at them to back off before stepping up to her himself.

“I’m your uncle, little one,” he murmured quietly and she just peeked at him.

“The rest of us are uncles and aunties too,” Benny bellowed and the party nodded vigorously. He shrugged at Sam’s squint. “Just sayin’, that little princess is all of ours’ princess now.”

Sammy rolled his eyes and Dean couldn’t help laughing, shifting Summer on his hip so that he could grab Cas’ left hand.

“And you,” Sam stepped up to Cas instead, extending his hand, which Cas shook carefully. “ _Thank you_.”

“There is no need to thank me. I didn’t save Dean for you, I did it for him and for myself. Because I love Dean completely, the Light sent him to me and I haven’t been able to look back since.”

Sam seemed a little stunned and yeah, Cas’ blunt personality would always be cute to Dean.

“Cas is a priest of the Light,” he informed his brothers and sisters solemnly and saw several of them removing their hats. Yeah, that would definitely go over well with the clan, Dean thought. Sure they didn’t practice religion like they did in the big cities with their fancy churches but Dean’s clan basked in the Light same as everyone else.

“I’ve never seen a holy man without a shirt,” Jo mumbled, her cheeks dusted with pink and Dean snorted.

“I assure you, I have done quite a lot of things that would be considered unholy, there is no need to address me so highly,” Cas stated solemnly and it was obvious to Dean that his Alpha was talking about the life he had led before joining the clergy, not to mention breaking his vows and committing treason.

It was also obvious to Dean that that was not where Jo’s, or the rest of the party’s, mind went. They all more or less blushed, some leering at each other and Sam eyeing Dean with almost disapproving eyes for defiling a priest.

“Yeah, you’re gonna fit right in, Cas,” Dean mumbled amusedly, making Cas frown in confusion as the rest of the party chuckled.

Fucking yes, Dean couldn’t wait for the rest of his life to begin, for the rest of his clan to meet his small family and for them to hear his story. With Cas and their pup by his side it was abundantly clear that the Light had blessed their union for now and for always.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this is the end for now! I hope you liked it :D  
> Happy holidays!


End file.
